The Risk We Pay For Love
by DontLookAtMeItWasHim
Summary: It seemed that not one woman noticed Steve until after the miracle serum... Except one exceptional doctor that was one huge mystery to him. She had only talked with him for a few minutes at an enlistment office she happened to be at and ever since that day, Steve's life was never the same again... It seemed she saw him, the hero in him before anyone else did. (Steve/OC)
1. Recruitment

**HELLO! I know, I know... I am the absolute worse! Thank you for any of you who still check to see if I update and I'm sorry about not updating! I just sort of loose interest in on fanfiction after awhile and take me a long while to get back into it... BUT For those who are a fan of my Blue Flame Alchemist story? I have started to rewrite it because honestly? It rubbish... Anyway this is a Steve Rogers/OC, based on the first movie! And by the way, if you are looking for accurate Line for Line story this is it, I got them straight from the movie and I am really working on on this story... ANYWAY! Have fun, I know it kinda short, but there will be more! I sorta already wrote the whole story down, I just have to type it out and everything... so yeah! HAVE FUN!**

Chapter One

"Enlisting into _another_ war?" The woman placed her hands on her hips, giving her two older brothers a raised eyebrow while they sat down. "Can't you sit this one out? Haven't you fought enough?"

The eldest laugh, ruffling his sister's waist length black hair. "And become like you? Afraid I don't have the brain for that!"

"Or the skill," The woman's twin replied with a smirk, then looked to his sister with a sigh. "What else are we suppose to do? It's the only thing we are good at, Amy."

Amy chewed her lip, but agreed. "I just wish that one day, we will just _stop._ I know, I know! Just a daydream, I know, James."

"Enough about this," Victor groaned. "How's the kid doing?"  
Amy knew immediately who Victor was talking about, there was only one person he called 'kid' and that was Abraham Erskine; her prodige. The woman rolled her eyes, fixing her doctor's coat and sighed. "He seems to be very determined that this time will work, now that the serum will be going against the enemy."

"Has he picked anyone for candidate?" James asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point," She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes landing on a scrawny blonde boy. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Amy walked up to the boy, hand held out for his paperwork. "May I?"

"Of course, Nurse." He said respectfully, which made Amelia smile.

"One thing, I'm not a nurse..." She opened the folder, studying the contents carefully. "I didn't suffer through years of medical school to be called a nurse, soldier."

The boy swallowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Smiling, Amelia read over his medical record.

His names was Steven Grant Rogers and he had endless of reasons to not enlist in the Army... And by the already defeated look in Mr, Roger's eye, this wasn't his first time trying to get in.

The doctor sighed, handing back the folder, "You already know what I'm going to say, Steven, but I will say that it's very honorable for you to keep trying."

Steve looked up at her in complete shock, "How did-"

"By the way you look, you just know what was going to happen next." Amy smiled down at the man, putting her hand out for him to take. "I always like meeting brave men like you,"

"Thank you, you're the first person to tell me that." He took her hand and shook it firmly, then slowly stood up. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Howlett," She replied, spinning on her heel to walk back to her brothers.

Steve watched her go, her curls bouncing without any effort. She was really pretty and it was unusual for pretty girls to talk to him. But he like her, liked the way her blue eyes seemed to look into your soul.

James raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," She smiled, patting her brother's shoulder. "Anyway, Abraham is waiting for me and I might have a few new ideas for him."

"Tell the kid I said 'hi'!" Victor grinned.

Amelia nodded, and swiftly left the enlistment office to go find her prodige at the expo that Howard Stark was hosting. While walking over to the expo, the doctor was drawing quickly on the notebook she always carried around. She was making a quick sketch of Steve Rogers for Abraham to see, put in on the list of potentials for Project Rebirth.

0000000000000000

Barely anyone was at the expo at the moment, it was too bright out for any excitement, but there were a few who were there to see all the new technology. She easily made her way to the empty stage, walking to the back where Dr. Erskine told her that he would be.

The older man was talking to Howard, making sure he had all the materials he needed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I triple checked." The inventor smiled at Abraham, but grinned when he saw Amelia walking their way. "And it looks like your assistance has good news for you!"

"She is not my assistant, Mr. Stark." Abraham quickly replied, turning to face his teacher.

He was met with a warm smile and a piece of paper shoved in his face. "I want to you to check out this man, I think he has potential."

"Where did you meet him?" He asked, taking the sketch and studying the man's face.

"He was trying to enlist in the Army," She smiled mischievously, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Again..."

This made Abraham's eyebrows shoot up and slowly smiled. "Oh?"

Amy started to take off her white coat, revealing her navy blue ankle length dress with an orange belt. She tossed it at Howard, which just hit him in the face. "I only talked with him a few seconds, but I think he is worth checking out, yes?"

"If you think so," Dr. Erskine nodded, folding the paper and tucking it into his pocket.

Grinning, the doctor faced Howard now, asking if he needed any help with anything.

"Are you a scientist, as well a doctor?" He said in disbelief. "I think you should leave the big stuff for the experts..."

Forcing a smile onto her face, Amelia placed her hand on her hips. "Do you always underestimate woman? Or only me?"

The inventor didn't answer, leaving Amelia glaring at him. She turned back to her student and sighed. "We have a lot to do before we can start anything... Oh, Victor says 'hello'."

Abraham nodded, laughing at the mention of Amelia's older brother.

They went their separate ways... Erskine went to interview more candidates and Amy went to find her brothers.

000000000000000000000000

"You're both part of the 107th," The doctor shook her head in disbelief. "How is it you two always seem to be stuck together?"

James shot back a glass of whiskey, smiling at his sister. "Guess we're just lucky!"

She rolled her eyes and raised her glass for a toast, look between both of her brothers. "To being lucky!"

"To being lucky!" They yelled, bringing their glasses together, then swallowing the liquor in one drink.

Slamming her empty glass on the counter, Amy looked towards Victor. "What are we gonna do after the war? Honestly, we can keep fighting like this... It's not healthy."

Her eldest brother growled, not liking when she talked like this. "What do you suppose we do? Hmm? If the world knew about us? We would be cast out! No one can understand!"

"That's not true!" She argued back, knowing her brother was wrong. "I have made many friends over the years, and the trusted few who I told? They accepted us with open arms!"

"Like Peggy Carter?" James didn't look away from his empty glass, already knowing that Amy was glaring at him.

He knew that Peggy was a sore spot for his sister, knowing the history that went beyond the agent... Agent Peggy Carter was proof that the three siblings could never have a normal life and Amy would have to accept that fact sooner or later.

Her hands were shaking, voice thick. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare open up that door, James. You know what will happen if you do."

"I'm just being honest," Her twin sighed, finally meeting her eyes. "Let's not talk about any of this tonight? We get deployed tomorrow, let's go and have some fun shall we?"  
Amelia studied her brothers closely, contemplating whether or not it was worth to get into this argument they hand hundreds of times before. With a sigh, the doctor stood and smiled at her family. "We should go watch the expo, heard Stark was going to make a car fly."

"First planes, now cars?" James groaned, walking towards the doors. "What's next?"

"Maybe flying people?" Victor laughed, right behind James.

Watching her brothers walk out, Amy took a long breath before she followed them. It was sometimes hard to remain in control with her brothers around, they always knew which buttons to push.

Every time she started to suggest that they settle down, they reminded her why they can't with the cruelest ways...

0000000000000

The streets were different from before, they were filled and crowded, everyone wanting to see the new inventions Howard Stark had whipped up. But the three siblings weren't all the interested in it... After witnessing a few ground breaking inventions, they just become somewhat boring.

Amelia ended up walking towards the art exhibits, even started wondering around the other inventions Stark made.

"See something you like?" Howard appeared behind the woman.

Amy turned, surprised. "Only admiring, you do some good work."

He nodded, taking a step closer to Amelia. "Thank you... I think we got off the wrong foot."

"Oh, and whose fault would that be?" She raised an eyebrow, giving him a smirk as he took another step closer.

Running a hand through his hair, Howard smiled. "Abraham chewed me out pretty good... Plus, I didn't know you were _the_ Doctor Howlett who helped invent several classified thing that I shouldn't even know about."

"You thought it was one of my brothers?" Amy laughed, finding that image very funny. "My brothers are nothing more but soldiers born without a brain... But, I do accept your apology."

"So," Stark was now inches away from the woman, wearing a smirk and hope that the night doesn't end here. "How about we go for some fondue?"

Laughing, Amelia shook her head and patted the inventor's shoulder. "I'm afraid that we would never make it past the bread, plus... I would rather go out for a drink, goodnight Mr. Stark."

"Goodnight," He sighed, stepping away from her so she can leave.

As she walked away, Howard watched her... She really was beautiful, do doubt about that and she was smart too. Whoever she ended up with, he is a very lucky man to have such a woman on his arm.

000000000000000000

Amelia was walking through the crowds once more, only to be stopped when she felt a familiar hand on her elbow. Already grinning, she turned to face Abraham Erskine with a sarcastic comment to accompany her grin, but stopped when she saw Steven Grant Rogers behind him. He stood nervous, but his eyes portrayed excitement.

Upon meeting eyes with the doctor again, Steve couldn't help but note that she wasn't her white coat anymore. The navy blue brought out her eyes and made her skin look porcelain... She looked like a china doll.

"I told you he had potential," Her eyes never left Steve as she spoke, making him blush.

Then her words reached his ears and his eyes widened. "Y-you recommended me?"

Amelia shrugged, running a hand through her long curly hair. "Someone had to or the good doctor would never have found you!"

"She even drew me a sketch of you!" Dr. Erskine laughed, pulling out the drawing Amelia made hours ago. You could tell it was quickly drawn, but the lines were precise and accurate. "Practically demanded that I be on the look out for you!"

Studying the drawing, the new recruit looked up at Amelia with a fond smile. "You draw?"  
"I dabble," She nodded, her smile never fading.

"So do I," He laughed.

Amelia studied Steve closely now, trying to think what exactly the serum would change about him. Obviously his physical appearance would change drastically. But the serum will give Steve he hadn't had before... Fresh air, a life without worrying about his endless problems.

Suddenly the woman turned to Abraham, her smile seeming to be forced now. "I'm sorry, I must be going! My brothers are being deployed tomorrow."

"What troop?" Steve asked.

"107th," She looked over at him, a distant look in her eyes.

Blinking, Steve smiled. "Hey, my best friend is in the troop! Bucky Barnes, practically a brother to me."

"I'll make sure my knuckleheads brothers will take good care of him," Amelia nodded, sincere in her words. "Good Afternoon, gentlemen."

"Good Afternoon," They replied.

Turning swiftly, making her hair swing behind her, Amelia left.

Staring after her, both Steve and Abraham had smiles on their faces. Both had been smitten by her, Abraham years before when he was only starting out in college in Germany. But, Amelia wasn't as happy as Steve knew her know. When she first met Dr. Erskine, she was heartbroken and struggling to see the light at the end of the road.

"She really is something," The recently made soldier was still watching Amelia.

The doctor looked at Steve with raised eyebrows and laughed. "You wouldn't be the first to think that... Unfortunately, Amelia has a never ending list of suitors wishing to court her."

"I could have guessed that," He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Which means I'm nowhere to be seen on that list..."

"I wouldn't say that!" Erskine laughed, patting the man's back and started to walk back to his place. "Amelia doesn't care much for looks, she prefers what on the inside, what makes you human... And based by her reaction, you left a impact on her!"

The doctor was gone before Steve looked up to question him some more, but when he didn't see him anywhere? He sighed and started back to his home in Brooklyn.

 **OKAY! That's all for now, I'l try to update as fast as I can, but I make no promises! Anyway, tell me what you think about Amelia, Do you like the idea? Can you try to guess what her powers are? They are so amazing and honestly I don't remember if I mentioned them already or not... But try to guess anyway!**


	2. Training

**HELLO AGAIN! So here is the next chapter! And this is how it is going to work... The more review, the more a I update. Seriously, those reviews really motivate writers to keep going. Anyway, HAVE FUN!**

 **OK, JO? Yes, she has powers and must i say? THEY ARE AWESOME! And your second question is actually going to be answered in this chapter! And don't worry about it, I LOVE it when people geek out on an OC with me! ;)**

 **I dont own Captain America or any Marvel Character/ Plot.**

Chapter Two

The next morning, Amelia sent her brother's off, but not before telling to watch out for a Bucky Barnes. After their farewells, the doctor made her way back to her apartment to get ready for her own trip, but with much better company.

She slammed her suitcase in the back of the car that had appeared in front of her apartment building and slipped into the backseat. Where Steve Rogers sat with his mouth hanging slightly open...

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "I talked with Dr. Erskine last night and we both agree that having a doctor at the Camp would be wise, especially with all the medical conditions you have. Plus, I want to see you at your worst."

Steve blinked a few times, then after another moment he smiled. "And what will that accomplish?"

"Whether or not you're truly are the good person that I think you are," She winked at him, then turned to the driver to inform him that they were ready to go.

"And that's why you recommended me?"

Amelia crossed her legs in her yellow sundress, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "I have interviewed several soldiers for this program, all of which have been less than expectation. Their first mistake was always calling me; 'nurse'."

Steve blushed, "I'm still very sorry about that..."

"Don't worry, you corrected yourself."

"So how did a doll- I mean beautiful- not doll, I usually don't use a word like that- I mean..." The soldier took a calming breath and asked. "Why did you become a Doctor?"  
It was obvious that Steven didn't talk to woman much, but Amelia liked that he at least tried. She also liked that he didn't to to make himself bigger than she was. "Because I wanted to help people... And the medical field is always changing, making new discoveries everyday."

Steve nodded, taking note of her answer within his head. "So this training? Is it going to be hard?"

"I won't lie and say it will be a breeze," Amelia sighed, tugging at the ends of her ponytail. "Some may single you out because how you look,they will think you don't belong there. But their opinion doesn't matter, only those who matter to you do and for what's it worth? I think it's _them_ that have no right going, just a bunch of beef heads if you ask me."

That made him laugh, and suddenly the air between wasn't as awkward anymore... They talked easily, sharing details about one another, sharing their interests.

Steve found out that the more he learned about Amelia the more he wanted to be around her... She was like a mystery wrapped in another mystery, always finding new ways to surprise him and he loved it.

"You were a dancer?" He asked astonished. "How many career changes have you done?"

Amelia laughed, a rare smile appearing on her face. The smile was warm and it seemed to brighten her whole features. "Do only one thing for the rest of your life sounds pretty boring, don't you think? I want to live a happy life, filled with new adventures around each corner."

"So what's next after doctor?" Steve laughed, not noticing that the two had scooted closer to one another; to the point that their thighs were lush against each other.

"I don't know," She bit onto her bottom lip, thinking about the question. Then looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "Perhaps I'll become a Secret Agent? Going undercover, cool gadgets! Sounds like fun!"

They started into a fit of laughter, holding their stomachs as they reached Camp Lehigh...

Men were already running around trying to settle in, many were hanging around the mess tent, talking to one another. In the midst of the men, Amelia caught sight a familiar brunette and grinned.

When the car stopped, the woman rushed to get out her suitcase. "I'm sorry, Steve! But this is where I leave you, I must find my friend, she knows where my tent will be!"

"See you later!" He waved, a smile still on his face from their conversation.

Amelia nodded and chased after the English woman wearing a crisp uniform. "Later!"

Peggy hadn't noticed her until she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting it to be another soldier trying to flirt with her, but was pleasantly suprised to find that it was her Great-Godmother; Amelia. A grinned formed onto the agent's face and pulled the other woman into a hug. "I thought you said you weren't coming!"

"Slight changes of plan," Amelia chuckled, pulling back to take a long look at her God-daughter. "Abraham recruited one more soldier; under my recommendation of course, but this soldier needs a doctor on base... He has a mile long list of medical disorders and this training might kill him, but he's really a sweet guy-"

"If he has that many problems then he shouldn't be here, Amelia." The agent stated matter of factly.

Sighing, the doctor rolled her eyes. "I know that, it's just... He's different, you'll see."

Peggy gave her a doubtful look, but nodded. "Come on, I'll show you your tent and you must change, you'll distract the men!"

"I'm not working under the military, Peggy." Amelia smirked at her God-daughter and hooked their arms. "I get to were as many 'distracting' dresses I can!"

"Sometimes I think you're thirteen instead of a hundred and eight..."She shook her head, but held a faint smile on her lips.

"I look good for a hundred-year-old!"

The walk to Amelia's tent wasn't long, it was right next to Peggy's and it was away from any man's quarters. They made quick time to settle the doctor in, and before they knew it; both woman were being called out to the training field to inspect the men.

They walked with purpose, putting on a professional face and somewhere down the line another man followed them with a crate of clipboards. All the men were standing around, talking to one another, except for Steve. He stood straight and waited for an order.

As we came walking towards them, Peggy yelled. "Recruits attention!" Suddenly every last man was standing tall, shoulders back and in a perfect line. "I'm Agent Carter and I supervise all operations of this division,"

As she walked, she stepped in front one soldier who thought of himself as a big shot because he held a tiny smirk as he asked; "What's with the accent Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the _U.S_ army,"

Peggy's eyes glinted a dangerous at the man and stepped closer to him. "What's your name soldier?"

"Bill Moore Hodge, Your Majesty!" He said, trying to roose Agent Carter. But he was going to be very disappointed when he finds that you can't ruffle Carter's feathers without some consequences.

"Step forward, Hodge." She ordered, handing the clipboard to the man next to Hodge while he smirked, licked his lips and did as he was told. "Put your right foot forward"

Amelia handed out clipboards as she watch the ordeal closely, knowing that it was going to be amusing.

Once again he did what he was told, "Oh, are we gonna wrestle? Because I got a few move I know you'll like." He ended his sentence with a wink.

And that's what did it... Peggy threw her fist forward, striking the soldier in the noise making him fall to the ground. Trying to hold back a laugh, the doctor heard Colonel Philips walking up.

"Agent Carter, Amelia." He was climbing out of a jump, a small smile on his lips as he walked closer.

Turning around, Peggy saluted. "Colonel Phillips,"

"Always a pleasure, Phil." Amelia said coolly, watching Erskine walk to the other side of Peggy.

The old man chuckled, finally at Peggy's side and looking down at the soldier that was just punched. "I can see your breaking in the new candidates! That's good!" He practically looked disappointed at Hodge, but very amused. "You get your ass out of the dirt and stand in that line in attention until someone comes along and tells you what to do..."

Hodge stood back up, sniffling a few times and tried to look as manly as he thought he was. "Yes, sir!"

Looking at each end of the men, Colonel Philips turned his attention to the doctor. "Doctor Amelia, tell me something good!"

"Well, I'm afraid that these men have a long way to go with intellect." She smirked, then her eyes landed on Steve and suddenly the smile became warm. "But I have at least a little hope for _one_ of the soldier, sir."

Erskine took note of the smile that she gave the small soldier, knowing that he had picked the right man if Amelia had such hopes for him.

The colonel nodded, started walking down the line of men and started giving his speech that Amelia didn't care to listen to. Instead she was more focused on analyzing each soldier carefully, trying to figure what was their weakness and strong suits.

But as her eyes landed on Steven again, she seemed not to notice any faults in him yet; despite all his medical history and she couldn't wait to see him turn into the man she knew he was inside.

0000000000000000000000000

The next day was a series of activities and she had to supervise every last one... She had to watch Steve struggle with every obstacle course, but he never gave up; even when the others start to sabotage him. They never seemed to stop laughing at him and it made Amelia furious.

One night at dinner, Amelia didn't feel like eating with Abraham and Peggy in the officer's tent so instead she went to the mess tent to track down Rogers.

He sat alone, a book open on the table as he ate slowly. Instead of sitting across from him, the doctor walked around causing all the soldiers to look up from their conversations while she walked. She was wearing a ruby red dress today and it was a little shorter than expected; resting just above her knees and she wore her hair down that day... In one word, Amelia was a distraction.

Placing her tray of food next to Steve's, he finally looked up and was suprised to the doctor there. "What are you-"

"A change of scenery is sometimes nice," She smiled, sliding down on the bench. "Erskine was boring me with his endless chatter and Peggy was too focused on paperwork to talk. So I came to the only other person that could entertain me for a night."

"You really don't have to, I'm fine eating by myself." He said, looking down at his food as though he was remembering something. "I should be used to it by now,"

Studying him carefully, Amelia placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him her best smiles. "Tell me about Bucky, he sounds like an interesting fellow..."

Immediately Steve's seemed to brighten as he launched into the story of how he and Bucky met and all their adventures they had together.

But as the night dragged on, Amelia could feel herself dousing off. Finally, Steve placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. "I think you should go to bed..."

"Me too," She slurred, rubbing her eyes and standing up. "Walk me to my tent?"  
"Sure!"

They were silent as they walked, but then suddenly there was cat calls and whistling. Looking behind her shoulder, the doctor could see three soldiers following them. It wasn't unusual for something like this to happen, but it was troublesome.

"Hey, just bug off!" Steve yelled at them, obviously angry.

They all laughed. "Rogers thinks he's all that because has a pretty girl talking to him! No need to act tough! She already knows your pathetic!"

Steve blushed and looked down, but immediately looked back at them with a glare. "Three men trying to get the attention of one woman? Isn't that more pathetic?"

Shocked at his quick comeback, Amelia laughed. Hearing her laugh, Steven gave a small smile and then turned to walk her the rest of the way to her tent. But was stopped when one of the men clamped his hand on Steve's shoulder and swung him around.

The doctor saw it happen in slow motion and was already in action... Before the soldier could land his punch, Amelia grabbed his arm and twisted it to pin it to his back, causing him to scream in pain.

She wasn't done, she knocked out his knees and pushed him to the ground, then glared at the other two. "Care to take a shot?"

They both growled and stormed the woman, thinking that she only knew basic self defense. Which was completely untrue, over the course a hundred years, Amelia learned every fighting style she could. Needless to say, the two soldiers were taking down with ease, groaning on the ground with their friend.

"You should really stop underestimating woman." Amelia tossed her hair back, glaring down at the injured men. "It might get you killed..."

Turning back to Steve, she hooked her arm with his and started their walk again. And as she got to her tent, she turned to her friend and sighed. "Don't think I did that because I don't think you can handle yourself... I know you can take a punch, but the reason I did that was because I don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"You still protected me," He tried not to smile.

"Because I was desperate to go to bed!" Amelia laughed, then she sighed and took a step towards Steve, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Hang in there, I know you can do this."

Without waiting for a response, Amelia entered her tent and got ready for bed; leaving Steve blushing ten shades of red.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The instructor and the other soldiers remained to push Steve harder for the next several days, that was until one more they spent running. Peggy and Amelia were already at the halfway point, waiting for the boys to catch up.

"The men have been talking about you," Peggy said without looking up from her paperwork.

Amelia laughed, turning the page of her book. "Aren't they always?"

Finally looking up, the agent looked over her shoulder and into the back seat. "I mean you and _Steve_ , they seem to think you have developed a crush on him."

"I don't suppose we could just drop the subject?" She buried her head further into her book, hoping that Peggy would drop it.

" _Do you have a crush on Steve?_ " She pushed.

Groaned, Amelia put her book down and looked right into her God-daughter's eyes. "I find him interesting and amusing! He is very intelligent and seems to share the same love of art as I do, and I wouldn't mind going on a date with him; if that answers your question."

Peggy looked at her Godmother, a little shocked. But she nodded and went back to her paperwork. The agent would be lying if she said she didn't view the doctor as more of a best friend then a grandparent, but Peggy had the utmost respect for Amelia... But it just was just strange to see her with _any_ man.

"I know this must be strange for you, Margaret, even when your Grandfather told you all those stories..." Amelia said, her voice soft and distant. She had called her Margaret, she only did that when she was concerned about the agent. "That man never seemed to keep his mouth shut, but it's about time I moved on."

"I understand," Peggy's voice was short.

Sighing, the doctor went back to her book.

It was a book Steve let her borrow so she wasn't completely bored, it was interesting, even if it was a war book. But every now and then, she would catch herself flipping to the front cover to look at Steve swift signature. It was bold and elegant, not something you would expect from a soldier.

"Hold!" A raspy voice screamed, making Amelia look behind her. It was the troops, they hand finally catched up. The instructor pointed up to the old flag and announced; "That flag means we are only at the halfway point! First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Doctor Amelia! MOVE!"

They all went for the flagpole at once, except Steve. He stood back, catching his breath and watched the men fail at retrieving the flag, while the instructor just smiled.

"Nobody has gotten that flag in seventeen years!" He surprisingly didn't laugh. "No fall back in line! Come on!"

They groaned and went back into formation, admitting defeat, but once again; not Steve. He walked towards the flag, causing the instructor to yell his name. But Steve didn't seem to hear him, bending down, he released a pin and the flagpole came crashing down.

Taking heavy breaths, Steve walked to the end and took the flag off and handed it to the instructor, who just stared in complete shock.

"Thank you, sir." Steve said out of breathe, then climbed into the back seat of the jeep with Amelia; earning a smile from both of the woman.

With a nod, they were off back to the camp...

"Huh, out of all those men, none thought to take the pin out?" Amelia laughed, watching the soldier closely.

Steve shrugged, "I just didn't run anymore."

This caused Peggy and Amelia to laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When they got back to the camp, Amelia and Peggy were laughing about an adventure they had back in London. It was when the agent was about seventeen and had a wold streak, not that Amelia helped any. They would always go sneak around the town and sometimes even into pubs, but as they continued, they noticed that Steve had listened very contently with a small smile resting on his lips.

"You two are close," He stated, climbing out of the jeep.

Peggy nodded, grabbing all the paperwork that she seemed to travel with now. "I've known Amelia my whole life, she knows about every single embarrassing detail about me."

"And I continue to taunt her with blackmail," The doctor winked at Steve causing a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"But you aren't British?" Steve said, trying to make the connections.

This is where Amelia and Peggy started to become vague, giving half details, but not the whole truth and by the look of uncertainty on Steve's face? He didn't buy it, but he didn't questioned them. It turned out the Agent Carter had to finish the paperwork before the rest of the troops came back, which left Steve alone with the lovely Amelia and the memory of the lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for the book," The doctor held the book to her chest, walking towards a couple of trees. "Usually I try to stray away from any type of War book these days..."

Steve nodded, looking down at the grass. "Because we are living in one right now?"

Shaking her head, Amelia's french braid swung side to side, almost hitting Steve. "No... Never mind. How are you holding up?"

"As much as you would suspect," He laughed, slumping down onto the grass, under the shade and started to take off the heavy pack and jacket. "I hurt all over."

Without even thinking, Amelia sat behind Steve and started to rub his shoulder's, her book forgot on the grass. "You should try to massage your sore muscles, it will help. Maybe I should do a check up before the troops come back-"

"Nah, I'll be fine." He laughed, trying not to let Amelia know that he loved the feel of her hands on his shoulders.

Usually woman avoided touching him, in fear that he would brake... So it was nice that Amelia looked at him as though he was a normal person that didn't have any problems at all. After a few moments, the doctor stopped and scooted to sit next to the soldier, then she smiled.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Laughing, she stretched then laid back into the grass. "You just amuse me, Steve Rogers..."

He studied her closely, trying to figure out exactly that was going on in her beautiful head. But as he watched her, he got distracted at how nicely the army green looked on her porcelain skin. It seemed that with each passing day, Amelia's dresses kept getting more dangerous. Steve thinks it's her way of rebelling and he honestly didn't mind. Dresses looked nice on her...

"Your staring," She said, her eyes still closed.

Face entirely red from being caught, Steve started stuttering. "N-no I w-wasn't-"

"It's okay, Steve." She laughed, still not moving from her spot. "Maybe after this is all over, I'll take you dancing... I bet your an amazing dancer."

"I wouldn't count on it," Steve sighed, but was ecstatic of the idea of going dancing with Amelia. "I have two left feet."

Amelia shrugged, opening on eye and grinned. "I'll teach you, then all the girls will be wanting to take you dancing."

Shaking his head, Steve stopped himself from groaning. He didn't want all the girls... Just one would be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It was fitness training once the rest of the soldiers got back, Agent Carter doing the honors of doing the yelling this time while Amelia stood in front and took notes on each of the troop's well doing.

"Come on, faster ladies!" She paced in front of them, sporting some cargo pants. "Come on... My grandmother has more life in her, may God rest her soul... Move it!"

It seemed all the men were doing very well, except for one of course. But Amelia didn't really hold that against him, it was his fault that he was born with more health problems than an entire country.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Amelia saw Colonel Phillips and Abraham walking this way, stopping at a truck. They were talking about something, then Amelia saw Erskine wave her over and see obediently walked over to them.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

Abraham smiled and looked towards Philips. "The Colonel would like to know why you recommended Rogers..."

"Because he isn't full of himself, knows how to analyze situations and he is willing to push himself past the limits." She answered without hesitation. "He would risk his life for a stranger, and he's very nice."

That didn't seem to please the colonel as he walked around the doctors' and dug around in a box. "You don't win war with niceness, Doctor..." To must of Amelia's horror she saw Colonel Philips pull the coil out of grenade and said; "You win war with guts! Grenade!"

Immediately all the men went to find cover, trying to get out of range from the blast. Amelia ran towards the grenade to jump over it, only to be beaten by Steve; who enclosed the grenade with his body.

"Go! Get away!" He screamed, but then again tried to the doctor to run. "Get back!"

But as the silence dragged on, they realized that it wasn't going to explode. Relief washed into Amelia's body that she sank down to her knees, getting her green dress dirty, only then did she realize that Agent Carter was only a few feet away from her; ready to jump onto the grenade as well...

Steve sat up straight, looking around, eyes landing on Amelia. "Is this a test?"

Amelia could practically hear Colonel's frown when he said; "He's still skinny..."

Taking in steady breaths, the doctor tried to calm down... The thought of Steven suddenly dying terrified her, it brought back several memories that she had locked away for many, many years.

Crawling over to her, Steve placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders and smiled. "Did I scare you?"

"Very much so," She sighed, placing a hand over her heart, trying to slow it down. "I'm going to punch Philips in the nose next time I see him."

Steve laughed and helped the doctor up, brushing the dirt off her shoulders that his hands left. "That would be a sight!"

"Congratulations, Steven!" Erskine came walking up, a grin on his face. "It seems you have been chosen!"

"Really?!" He asked in disbelief. "Just for jumping onto a dummy grenade?"

Shaking his head with a laugh, "Perhaps we should talk later tonight, for now? Take good care of Ms. Howlett, it seems you gave her quite the scare."

A blush appeared on both of their faces as he walked away. The two looked at one another, then gave not so great excuses to leave.

Amelia walked to her tent and started to pack her things... Tomorrow was going to change not one, but _two_ lives.

 **So how do you like the story? Are you liking the budding feelings of Steve and Amelia? Or should I slow down? I mean come one, I _need_ feedback in order to make this story even better!**

 **BTW next chapter? We are gonna start to get into Amelia's back ground some more, but not ALL of it... There is a whole lot of history behind Amelia and it's going to take time to get it all in and honestly? Amelia has many, many, many things she keeps lock and key. You can already guess how Amelia and Peggy know each other, but it's going to be doosey when I reveal it. Anyway! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED THE SUPPORT!**


	3. Super Soldier

**HELLO! Okay, so you are only going to get a glimpse of Amelia's past, but not the whole thing! And there will be some cute moments with Steve and Amy!**

 **I dont own Captain America or any Marvel Character**

Chapter Three

Amelia had left hours before with Abraham, to help get the lab ready for the experiment. Which meant hours of Stark trying to flirt his way to dinner with her, but much to his displeasure, Amelia kept turning him down with a smile.

"Why not?" He asked, checking the level gages.

Rolling her eyes, the doctor was carefully checking the machine once over. "You aren't my type, Howard and I don't think you want a woman who is smarter than you."

"You're not-"

"Yes, she is." Abraham stated matter-of-factly, giving Mr. Stark a deadpanned look.

Howard gave a hurt look towards Erskine, but huffed and turned back to his assignment while the doctor walked over to Amelia and gave her a knowing look.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered, not wanting Stark to interrupt.

Giving her student a confident smile, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I have faith that this will work,"

"Thank you." Abraham released a breath he didn't know he was holding, then watched as the room above them started to fill. Then he turned back to his teacher and cleared his throat. "I'm going to ask that you not wear the lab coat, so that Steven sees someone familiar."

"And that involves removing my lab coat?" Amelia looked down at the white clothing.

Nodding, Erskine started to push her towards the lockers. "He is not used to seeing you in one and i think it will make him more comfortable..."

Rolling her eyes, the woman walked to the lockers and took of the lab coat, placing on a hook. She wore a orange dress that hung to her curves and was short sleeved. Sighing, Amelia took her hair in her hands and pulled it into a high ponytail so it wasn't in her face.

When she got back to the lab, everyone was silent, looking up at Steve Rogers.

The soldier was looking around the room, until his eyes found hers. He sighed in relief to see that she was dressed like it was any normal day. Peggy beside him, nodded and led him down the stairs and towards the dozen scientists.

They both reached Dr. Erskine at the same time. Steve looked as though he was about to throw up, while Amelia just gave him a reassuring smile.

Taking his hand in a handshake, Abraham smiled. "Good morning," There was a flash of a camera and the doctor looked towards the photographer and frowned. "Please, not now."

Both doctors watched the soldier look at the hug machine that was going to be encased in and have every atom in his body changed.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked. Nodding nervously, Abraham looked over to his teacher and nodded also. "That's good... Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat."

Steve swallowed and started to undress, not looking at Amelia. If you looked closely, you could see that his ears were a light red, it made Amelia smile.

Once he was finished undressing, he stared down at the floor, but the doctor just stepped forward and cupped his chin, making him look at her. "Hey, you'll be fine... I would never let you do this if I didn't think you would be alright."

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

Dropping her hand, Amelia shrugged. "We never really tested it out on people, so you'll be the first one. But don't worry, I will be with you throughout the whole process."

Steve nodded, walking to the machine and laying down. Erskine went over to his left side, while Doctor Howlett was making sure everything was in place on his right.

"Comfortable?" Abraham asked, looked down at Steve.

Looking down, the back up at Erskine with a smirk he said, "It's a little big."

Both doctors laughed, as Amelia placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You'll grow into it."

"Did you save me any of those schnapps?" Steve looked to Erskine.

Amelia looked towards her student with a raised eyebrow as he looked guilty towards Steve. "Not as much as I should have... Sorry."  
"Abraham," The woman scolded, earning a small laugh from Steven.

Dr. Erskine looked down and asked, "Mr. Stark! How are your levels?"

"Levels at one hundred percent!" He strutted over while Erskine turned and went to check on something else. Howard studied Steve, looking him up and down."We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready...As we will ever be,"

"But we are ready," The lovely doctor brushed Steve's hair back has she finished strapping him in.

He looked over at her, unspoken fear in his eyes. Amelia smiled that smile she shared with him in the car ride to Camp Lehigh and it made Steve's heart jump. "Just breath, I'll be right here."

Nodding, Steve turned to see Doctor Erskine asking Peggy to watch from the booth with the others and as she walked, he began his speech.

While he spoke, Amelia started getting everything ready. She fixed any of the straps, them carefully placed each serum in it's rightful place while she felt the soldier's eyes on her. Finally, she walked over to the other side of Steve and rubbed his arm with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol, she watched as Steve held his breath as the needle entered his body. When Amelia took it back out, he let a painful sigh out.

"That wasn't so bad," He said as Erskine came to his other side.

Both doctors looked at one another and looked down. "That was penicillin..."

Steve looked between them, his eyes filled with complete horror as they continued,

"Serum fusion, beginning in-" Abraham started to count down, looking towards Howard Stark.

The other pads of needle placed themselves on Steve's arm as his breathing became more labored. Amelia looked at him sadly and grabbed his hand as Abraham finished counting down.

She watched as the serum tubes were drained empty, Steve squeezed her hand tightly as he tried not to scream.

He let out a loud groan, then his eye shot open in a gasp causing Erskine to look over to the inventor. "Now, Mr. Stark."

Stark nodded and pushed up a lever, then the whole machine started to stand up straight causing Amelia to let go of Steven's hand. She watched as the machine closed, encasing the soldier inside.

Another worked placed connected the oxygen tank while Abraham walked over to the machine, stepping onto a stool. He knocked on the glass. "Steven? Can you hear me?"

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" He replied, receiving a smile and chuckle from Abraham and Amelia.

Erskine turned around and nodded. "We will proceed."  
Everyone started to put on protected glass from the bright light that will be produced during the procedure. Looking over her shoulder, Stark tossed her a pair and she quickly put them on.

Her heart seemed to never stop hammering against her chest... She was so nervous for Steve, but she had faith that he _will_ survive.

Yelling out the percentage of how far they gone, at forty percent, Steve started screaming. Her legs moved without any thought, running to the machine and placing her hand on it.

"Steve?!" She yelled.

Erskine came right behind her and started slamming on the machine, "Steven?! Steven!"

"Shut it down!" Peggy yelled from on top of the stairs. "Shut it down!"

They both moved to start killing the machine, but was stopped by the soldier's voice. "No! I can do this!"

Abraham and Amelia looked at one another, then nodded, looking at Stark fro him to continue. Howard looked unsure, but went back to the wheel and started turning it once more. He once again started yelling at what percentage they were at.

When he called one hundred, the control panel started to exploded and sparks, as well as everything else in the room. But Amelia's eyes never left the machine...

The bright light was no longer there and everyone stood silent, waiting for Steve to say something, anything to let them know he was okay.

"Steve?" Amelia voice was barely over a whisper as she took of the protecting glasses.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine yelled and within only seconds; the machine opened.

In the machine wasn't the scrawny Steve who couldn't even breath or hear in his left ear, but instead stood a man who looked more healthy than twenty soldiers. He looked as though he worked out everyday since he hit puberty... This was the Steve Amelia saw in that enlistment office so long ago; this was the man who would become a hero.

She couldn't move, even when Stark and Abraham rushed to help Steve out of the machine. SHe didn't even hear them speak, it was like time had frozen for her. Until Peggy spoke next to her.

"How do you feel?"  
Steve looked around the room, breathing in what was his first full breath. "Taller..."

The agent nodded, slightly dazed at the new body Steve had. Amelia watched as she reached and touched his boob before grabbing a shirt. "You look taller,"

Rolling her eyes, she grinned at Steve. "Just let me make sure everything is okay,"

"Okay," He smiled back, putting on the t-shirt that was now too tight for him.

Everyone was crowding around, trying to get a look at the new super soldier. But Amelia was shooing them away.

"Abraham?" She turned around to ask him where her medical bag was. "Where did you-"

There was an explosion, forcing Amelia to go to her knees. She looked up and saw that only Erskine and an unknown man stood. The man unbuttoned his grey suit and pulled out a gun, then grabbed the last vail of the serum.

"Stop him-" Abraham stepped forward but was stopped by to bullets to the chest.

"ABRAHAM!" Amelia screamed, running forward to catch his falling body.

His head landed on her shoulder, his body laying between his legs, his breathing was already slowing down. Peggy already in action, taking out her gun and shooting at the escaping man, then ran after him; following Abraham's orders.

Tears spilled down Amelia's cheeks as Steve crouched in front of Erskine, he looked down in Abraham in worry and dread. The doctor took a few shallow breaths, then raised his hand and tapped Steve's heart... It took most his strength to do just one gesture.

Amelia looked up at Steve, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring down at Abraham's hand, then he slowly looked up and met her eyes. They were filled with determination and anger.

"I'll be right back," He said, then shot up and ran after the man.

Amelia looked down at Abraham as another tear landed on his cheek, he was still breathing but it was only a matter of time before his time ran out. Kissing his hair, Amelia whispered in his eye so only he could hear her words. "I wish I could save you, but I know you don't want me to put myself or my brothers at risk like that... So instead I will say; You Doctor Abraham Erskine will always be my favorite. While others will forget what you have done and who you were, I will always remember you because I love you... You mended my broken heart and for that? I will always be grateful.

Using the last of his strength, the doctor smiled. "Amy... I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing... But Amelia knew what he was going to say, it was a sad fact the Abraham had always loved her beyond the limits of friendship. He had loved her unconditionally and with his whole heart, but he understood that his teacher could never love him the way he loved her... So, he was content with the friendship they shared because he knew that no one could replace what they had.

Colonel Philips watched as the usually composed woman started crying, screaming was more of proper term. It seemed she couldn't hold in her feelings at all, that if she didn't get them out now? She never would.

 **00000000**

By the time Steve returned, Peggy had moved Amelia to her bedroom and taken Abraham's body for examination. All the super soldier wanted to do was make sure his friend was okay, but the agent shook her head and led him towards his own sleeping quarters and instructed him to take a shower.

Once he was done, he saw that Agent Carter hadn't left his door. "Tomorrow we are going to have to draw some blood, that may be the only hope to figuring out the contents of the serum."

"Why don't you just ask Amy?" He raised an eyebrow.

Agent Carter looked down at the floor at the mention of her Godmother's name. "Because she doesn't know the formula... She made Abraham not tell her in case she was tortured." Steve didn't reply. Peggy watched him from the corner of her eye, then sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to her..."

She started walking before the soldier could reply and he had to rush to catch up. "So, how is she doing?"  
"Good, considering the situation." Agent Carter's hold on the clipboard tightened. "This isn't her first time loosing someone... But she really did love Doctor Erskine."

Steve nodded and followed silently.

 **00000000000**

He could hear pencil against paper when he entered Amelia's room. She was sitting on her bed, her back against the wall and had a large sketchbook in her lap. She was drawing frantically, her cheeks stained with dry tears.

Steve didn't hear the door close as he walked over to Amelia and sat down at the edge of the bed. She didn't look up at him, just drew in the sketchbook. Sighing, the soldier scooted back until his back was against also.

"How close were the two of you?" Steve asked, watching her draw man he hasn't seen before.

Amelia stopped drawing, but still didn't look at the soldier. "Did you know he wanted to be a chef when he ten? He said that was his first mistake in life because he didn't know how to cook at all and still doesn't know how... I would make him dinner when he was in the lab for too long, then would drag him outside to get some fresh air; Breathing Time he used to call it."

Slowly, the soldier wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulder. "Tell me more,"

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Too hard to talk about?"

Amelia shook her head again, finally looking up at Steve. "Because... I don't think you will believe me."

"You've never gave me a reason not to trust you," He said, pulling her closer to him.

She studied him closely, trying to figure out if she could trust _him_ and she found that she already did... Standing up, Amelia walked over to her closet and dug around for a few seconds, then came out with a worn out suitcase. It was carry-on size and obviously had been used.

Amelia sat down on the bed again, facing towards Steve before she slowly opened up the suitcase. Her eyes glossed over with all the memories that were held in this single item. Sighing, she placed it to the side so that Steve could see.

Leaning forward, Steve saw that their were photographs, cards, dried flowers and many other items in the suitcase. "What is this?"

"This is my whole life," Amelia smiled fondly as she reached in and pulled out a photo. She looked at it, ran a hand over it and then turned it towards Steve. "Can you guess who that little girl is?"

He studied the photo. Amelia was standing next to a girl who had her hair up in a bun, they both were smiling. But the little girl wore a uniform and suddenly it clicked. "Is that Peggy?"

"She was about ten in this one," The doctor laughed, placing it back in the suitcase. "Here's another when she was first born."

Taking the other picture from her, Steve stared in shock at the pictures. "H-how is this possible?"

"A mutation in my blood," Amelia answered, taking out another photo. This one was of her and Abraham when they first met. "My brother and I were born in December fifth, 1832. Victor is about six years older than us... It's been just the three of us for a hundred years."

"So you really did know Peggy her whole life," He laughed, making the air a little lighter.

Nodding, the doctor dug through the suitcase until she found a battered, old photo. She handed it to Steve and explained, "This was Peggy's grandfather... He made me Godmother of all his children, he was a foolish man. I wasn't around at first, but after his wife died... I practically raised those kids."

Steven saw the sad look in his friend's eyes and he placed the picture back and scooted forward. "It must be hard... To watch everyone you know grow old without you."

"You tend to get used to it," She sighed.

"It's still sad." He tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes.

They both were silent...

Amelia got up and quietly placed the suitcase back where it was hidden in her closet and sat back down on the bed. "Don't tell anyone..."

"Of course," Steve nodded, getting off the bed and made his way towards the door. But, before he left he looked over at Amelia; who was just staring at her feet. It was so unusual to see her so depressed.

She was always so happy around him... He missed her smile, they why she would tell stories or they why she said she would take him dancing. All he wanted to do is make her feel better...

Making up his mind, Steve turned and knelt down at Amelia's feet and brought her into a hug. The doctor gasped at the sudden closeness of Steve, but didn't push him away this time.

Instead, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his strong chest.

"He might not have built an army, but Abraham would have been glad it was you." Amelia said suddenly, her voice muffled.

Steve froze, but then tightened his arms around her, kissing her hair. "Thank you."

Snuggling even closer, the doctor moved her head to the soldier's shoulder. "I'm proud of you too..."

"Maybe we should go dancing in celebration?" He laughed, combing her black curls with his fingers.

"When everything settle downs," Amelia pulled away with a warm smile greeting him, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I would love to go dancing."

Grinning, the soldier stood up, Amelia still in his arms. "It's a date,"

"I look forward to it." She laughed, pulling away gently.

Steve nodded, turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He stopped after he walked a few feet, his heart hammering in his chest. All this new information swarmed in his mind, making him a little confused, but one fact remained constant. Amelia will always be a mystery to him and he was okay with that fact.

 **0000000000**

The next was the funeral... Only five people attended; Amelia, Peggy, Howard, Steve and Colonel Phillips. Everyone wore simple black clothes, except the doctor.

She remembered having a certain talk with Abraham, it was late and they both had a little too much to drink. Abraham started talking about how he thought wearing dark clothes to mourn a death was morbid, so he asked Amelia to wear white; to celebrate the life he had.

And she always kept her promises...

She wore a dress that settled at her knees and had long sleeves. Amelia had done her hair up in a complex bun, it was like she was going to a wedding...

"Explain to me why you're wearing white?" Howard raised an eyebrow at the doctor, distaste in his voice.

Meeting Stark's eyes, she frowned. "Because Abraham asked me to, said I should celebrate his life instead of mourning it."

"He was a wise man," Peggy placed a hand on her godmother's shoulder.

Looking down at the urn in her hands, Amelia nodded. "I know..."

Steve cleared his throat, stepping towards the doctor and placed a hand on her lower back. "Should we start?"

Nodding, Amelia started speaking. "I've know Abraham Erskine for a very long... He was a good friend, a great doctor and an amazing scientist. He loved schnapps and old books... He wouldn't want me to get all sappy in front of people, but I will say that he was one of the greatest men I have ever met and I was honored to know him." They all hummed in agreement. The doctor reminded herself to breathe as she opened the lid of the urn, then swung it so that the ashes could be released into the wind. "Go and discover all the amazing, mind blowing mysteries in this unusual world."

She could still feel Steve's hand at her lower back as everyone else started to walk back to the city. He stayed with her until they were completely alone, only then did Amelia turn into his arms; dropping the urn to the ground.

Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close and pretended not to her the quiet whimpers escaping her mouth.

"We should head back," He kissed her hair.

Nodding, Amelia picked up the urn and let Steve guide her back to the secret bunker...

0000000

The following day, when Steve went to check on Amelia, he only found her room empty of all her belongings and a letter on the bed. It explained that Colonel Phillips had sent her overseas to be head doctor at a squadron that was classified even to her.

Steve felt like he was punched in the gut... He stood in the empty room, hoping it was only a prank, but Amelia didn't pop out of the bathroom; laughing at him that he fell for it. So he just stood there, until Peggy leaned against the door frame.

"She always hated goodbyes," She sighed, looking around the room.

The soldier laughed, but didn't actually put effort in it. "She told me about you, about her being your Godmother."

"I knew she eventually would, just didn't know she would do it this soon." The agent walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting smile. "She doesn't say goodbye because she always comes back sooner or later."

"Thanks, Peggy."

Shrugging, Agent Carter turned and walked out. "Don't worry about, Steve."

Steve didn't throw away the letter or rip it up, no, he carefully folded it and placed it in his pocket. He would carry that letter with him throughout every show and would read about five different times a day. Many of the show girls would ask him about it, thinking it was a love letter.

"No, it's from Amy." He would simply say and stuff it away in his pocket once more. That was his answer for the next year as The Star Spangled Man With a Plan.

 **Soo? How do you like it? But guess what?! Your going to find out Amelia's powers the next chapter! CAN YOU GUESS WHAT THEY ARE? COME ON! I WANNA HEAR YOUR GUESSES! Anyway, you are going to have Wolverine and Victor in the next chapter as well! YEAH!**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Captain America

**HERE WE ARE! The next chapter!**

 **Jo, You are going to find out what Amelia's powers are this chapter!**

 **Guest, She left because Colonel Phillips is pretty much her boss and he wasnt about to waste her medical degree.**

Italy, November 1943

It's been a whole year since Amelia saw Steve, at least in person. She saw him all over as Captain America. Movies, comic books, even little boys playing as him. They all saw him as a hero, but they didn't know the real Steve.

Pulling out a silver locket that she bought when she left the States, laid a picture of Steve before the serum. She couldn't bare to not take something of him with her...

With a sigh, she put it away and started to check all her patients. It had been raining off and on again for several days which made it difficult for her patients to keep warm.

"Hey, Howlett!" Luke called her name from the other side of the tent, a smirk on his lips. "There's a show going on, wanna go see it?"

Putting down her final patient's clipboard, Amelia shrugged. "Depends on the show."

"Captain America!"

Her heart jumped into her throat, excited filled her body. She ran before she knew she was even running, she ran towards the stage. And there he stood... Steve Rogers as Captain America. Her stomach twisted into knots as she walked to the back stage, but was pulled away by more injured coming in.

Looking at the stage one last time, Amelia ran to the jeep and yelled. "What's their status?!"

"Don't know! We were just in charge of loading them, ma'am!" The soldier yelled back.

Growling, the doctor helped move the injure into the makeshift hospital, then started getting to work. She worked fast and expertly, wanting to done and over with this.

It took about another hour for her to finish and as she did, it started pouring... The show was over and Steve was no where in sight.

"Go, if there are anymore injured, I'll take care of them." Luke said from behind the doctor. "You look like hell..."

"Thanks," She sighed.

Amelia didn't care that she was getting wet, she only wanted to get all this blood off her. Her back hurt and she was sure that her feet were bruised, but with a few hours of sleep? She would get up and repeat the process all over again.

There was a honk behind her, but Amelia didn't move. She just stared up at the sky, letting the rain wash away all the dirt and grime. Slowly, the world around seemed to disappear and left her alone. That was until she heard a heart achingly familiar voice.

"Amy?"

Her eyes flew up, turning her head to see Steve standing right there in front of her. A smile crept onto her face as she sighed. "Hey..."

"Did you know this was the 107th?" He asked, his face serious.

"What?" The doctor blinked, finally noticing Peggy behind him. "No, I just go where Philips tell me to. I don't ask where or who I'm treating... Oh, no." It finally came back to Amelia. Steve's best friend; Bucky was in the 107th. "Bucky..."

Amelia turned on her heel and stalked towards Colonel Philips tent, wanting answers along with Steve. Standing side by side, Amelia and Steve called; "Colonel Phillips!"

The old man looked up, meeting Steve eyes' dully. "Well isn't it the Star Spangled Man with a plan, what's your plan today?"

"I need the casualties list from Azzand." The super soldier ordered, surprising Amelia.

Immediately glaring, Phillips answered Steve. "You don't get to give me orders, son."

"I only need one name, sir." Steve pushed, his face steely. "Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th."

"And I want an explanation," Amelia crossed her arms, glaring at the man.

Looking towards Peggy, Phillips pointed to her and threatened. "You and I are going to have a conversation that you are not going to enjoy."

"Tell me he's alive, sir." The super soldier continued, voice filled with authority. "B-A-R-"

"I can spell." Phillips cut him off, his face frustratingly emotionless. Both men stared at one another, until the old man looked down and stood up, bring his paper with him. "I signed more of these condolences letters today then I care to count, but... The name sounds familiar, especially those Howlett boys." He turned to face Steve, finally showing some remorse. "I'm sorry."

Amelia watched as Steve's face fell and all his hope died, but then he looked up once more. "What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah, it's called winning the war." Phillips nodded.

Stepping forward, Amelia let out a growl. "That doesn't mean anything when they are already dead! And how could you _not_ tell me that my brothers agreed and got _captured_ on this suicide mission?!"

Locking eyes with her, the old man glared. "I don't like you tone, Ms. Howlett, if you would kindly leave my office before you make a scene?"

"Screw you," She growled, then turned on her heel and stormed out of the tent.

She got to her tent and took out a small duffel, taking out the clothes she hadn't worn in several years. Amelia changed out of her scrubs and pulled on her camouflage cargo pants, green t-shirt and leather jacket. Lacing up her combat boots, she heard her tent flaps open and there stood Peggy, soaked from the rain.

The agent smiled when she saw her Godmother in her combat gear. "I knew you would be suiting up, come one, we're going rogue."

"About time," Amelia grinned, following after Peggy.

0000000000000000

Amelia leaned forward, her head in her hands. She hated flying, made her nausea. But all Peggy could do was laugh. "Never were much of a flyer, were you?"

"Things that weigh this much? Should not fly." She groaned, rubbing her face. "That includes cars as well."

"I heard that!" Stark yelled from the pit.

Rolling her eyes, Peggy started to explain the plan once again to Steve. He was paying close attention, but notice that Amelia wasn't even looking at the map.

"We should be able to drop you right on their doorstep!" Howard called, looking over his shoulder slightly.

The super soldier nodded, looking towards the pit. "Just get me as close as you can!" Stark nodded and returned to flying the death trap he called an airplane. "You know you two are going

to be in a lot of trouble when you land."

"And you won't." Carter raised an eyebrow.

Steven just shrugged, replying; "Where I'm going if anybody, yells at me I can just shoot them."

"And they will undoubtedly shoot back." Peggy was quick to comment.

"Well lets hope this is good for something." Steve said, knocking on his shield.

The agent laugh, making Steve look at her confused. "I don't think that will protect you, but I do know something that will."

Steve's eyes slowly looked at the doctor. She was so petite that it was near impossible to think that she would be able to handle herself in a fight, but Steve had first hand experience that she could... But against bullets? "No way, she would only-"

"You'll be surprised at what I can do, Steven." Amelia finally sat up straight to smirk at the soldier. "With me around? Not a single bullet will be able to touch you."

"Amelia!" Stark called back, a noticeable smile on his face. "If you're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Usurea for a late night Fondue."

Rolling her eyes, the doctor shook her head. "Sorry, I'm going to be busy, you should ask Peggy."

Smiling at the inventor, Peggy explained; "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen... He's mad enough to brave this air space. We're lucky to have him."

"So you two? Do you?" Steve pointing between Amelia and Stark, looking slightly nervous. "Fondue?"

Amelia and Peggy looked at one another and laughed. They knew what he was implying, but the doctor wasn't going to answer him. A little jealousy never did any harm...

"This is your transponder, active it when you're ready." Peggy brought out a small box with a red bulb on it, telling them how to use it. "And the signal will lead us straight to you."

Steve looked sceptable at the small box. "Are you sure this thing works?"

"It tested more than you, pal!" The inventor shot back.

Suddenly the plane shook with explosions, causing Amelia to clutch to her seat. Meeting her eyes, the super soldier nodded towards the door and bother of them got up and started to make their way. Steve opened the door, more explosions going off.

"Get back here, we're taking you all the way there." Peggy yelled, getting up along with them.

The soldier helped Amelia with the straps she was putting on. Once she was strapped in, Steve sat down, then looked at Peggy with a serious look. "I'm jumping this plane, turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!"

"You can't give me orders." She said.

"The hell I can't!" Steve smirked, before adding."I'm a Captain."

And then he jumped out.

0000000000000000000000

He was suprised that Amelia didn't scream or anything on the way down, she just went with it. Landing was rough, but they made it out okay.

"Come on, the factory is this way." The doctor unstrapped herself, standing to help Steve up.

Throwing about the parachute, the two crept towards the factory. "I thought you weren't paying attention..."

Chuckling at him, Amelia tied her hair into a high ponytail. "I'm a hundred and eight, I learned how to observe. There was a map in Phillips office."

"And you remember that?"

Amelia shushed him as the got near the factory gates. The lights were bright, and a few trucks were coming in. They ducked behind some bushes and waited for the last one to appear. Jumping into a sprint, Amelia grabbed onto the truck while Steve basically rolled into it.

"Fellas..." She heard Steve say, then there were many punching noises and grunts and two Hydra soldier came rolling out. Steve stuck his head out and smirked. "Care to join me?"

"If I knew you were going to be this sassy," Amelia grabbed the soldier's extended hand and went through the flaps.

Rolling his eyes, Steve laughed. "You love it."

"Undoubtedly." She grinned.

Amelia was impressed that Steve was able to handle everything, to the guards to sneaking around. But when we got to a table with what looked like clips for a gun except they were glowing bright blue.

"Any idea what these are?" Steve whispered.

Shaking her head, she traced her hand over the gun clip. "Take one, so Stark can look at it."

The soldier nodded and tucked it into his pocket. They continued on, walking through the factory without bringing any notice to themselves.

After a few minutes, Steve found the prisons and Amelia immediately started to look for her brothers.

Knocking out a guard, one of the prisoners asked, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Um..." Steve quickly came up with; "Captain America."

"I, beg your pardon?" A british prisoner raised an eyebrow.

Turning to face the doctor, Steve placed a hand on her forearm. "Come on, we have work to do."

Amelia nodded and followed after him, then started to unlock the gates. Many of the men came crowding around each other, while the doctor looked for her brothers.

"James!" She called, finally giving up one looking for them. "Victor!"

She could feel many of the soldiers eyes on her, but after a few seconds of silence; a reply came. "Amy?!"

Turning towards the voice, she was met by her two brothers. James didn't anytime, he grabbed his sister and encased her in a hug; squeezing so hard that it was almost painful.

Sighing in relief, Amelia wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "You two... Always getting into trouble!"

"I know." James put down his sister and grinned. "But you always come to get us out!"

Rolling her eyes, the doctor walked towards Steve. He looked down at her in a unspoken question. The doctor nodded and pointed to her brothers.

"There anybody else?" The super soldier asked, walking past bowler hat and an asian man, taking lead. "I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

The british man nodded and explained, "There's an isolation ward in the factory. No one's ever come back from it."

"All right." Steve nodded, already making his mind up. "The tree line is northwest, it's eighty yards past the gate, follow Amelia; she knows the way. Get out fast, and give them hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait." the black man came forward. "You know what you're doing?"

Shrugging, the soldier said. "Yeah. I knocked out Adolph Hitler over 200 times."

"Whose Amelia?" The asian man asked.

The doctor raised her hand, sighing. "That would be me..." Then she looked towards Steve. "Be safe,"

"Of course!" He winked and ran away to find Bucky.

000000000000000000

They bursted open the doors and stormed the Hydra soldiers, Amelia taking lead. Many of the attacked the Hydra soldiers; taking their guns, one actually ran for a tank. The Hydra soldiers started shooting at the escaping prisoners, killing a few.

"James! Take those shooters out!" Amelia yelled, throwing her hands up causing the bullet to disintegrate in midair.

Her twin brother nodded and charged the Hydra men, killing them easily. "What about those high tech guns? Can you do anything about those?"

"Don't know the properties!" Amelia yelled, concentrating on the bullets that were being shot at the 107th prisoners. "I could end up exploding the whole factory, with us in it!"

"That doesn't sound pleasant!" Victor said, breaking another Hydra soldier's neck. "Alright, then we just-"

The tank came to life and shot down many of the soldiers. The sibling looked at one another and smiled.

"Or we just let the tank do it's job!" Amelia laughed, running after the vehicle and jumping onto it.

Her brothers followed her lead, making it so that any Hydra soldier came near, was a dead man. Amelia made sure that the british man that was handling the gun wasn't killing by any flying bullets.

"How are you doing that?" The british man asked over his shoulder.

Wiping off some sweat, the doctor grinned. "The world is filled with atoms, matter! I just have the power to change those components!"

"Saved us a bunch of times!" James chuckled, coming to stand next to his sister. "We would gladly appreciate it if you told no one!"

The british man shrugged, shooting down more of the enemy. "And let the government take her away? No way!"

Amelia laughed, then pointed towards the right. "Through there!"

Bowler Hat turned the wheel and made a sharp right. "You got it, sweetcheeks!"

The rest of the prisoners followed the tank, knowing it was their best bet. Soon everyone was in the clearing.

Bowler Hat, who she found out his name was; Dum Dum Dugan, started to take roll of all who was there. Amelia made her brothers stand guard, while she made sure that all the soldiers were okay.

A few had some major injuries, and she hand to use her powers to make it so that they would bleed out, but other than that? She tried to use her medical expertise to help them because if she used too much of her power? Amelia would render herself useless...

Ordering one of the men to give her their jackets, she started tieing it around another man's thigh. "You are gonna have a hell of a time getting that to heal..."

The man looked up at her, fear in his eyes. "Will I walk again?"

"Yes," She smiled. "It's just going to take a long time of healing."

Amelia moved on to the next wounded, but stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. She stood, looking between her brothers. All three were ready to attack if it was a Hydra ally...

James slowly walked towards the sound, fist raised. But then came out a man wearing a blue helmet and leather jacket, carrying another with brunette hair.

"Bucky?" James asked.

Bucky looked up and smiled at James. "Never thought I would see your ugly face again..."

The mutant laughed and helped Steve carrying Bucky towards Amelia. "You remember that time I said if we survived this I would introduce you to my twin sister?"  
"Yeah," The sergeant nodded, a faint smile on his face. "I didn't think-"

Steve met Amelia's eyes, both not hearing their conversation. When he knew that James could hold Bucky, he let go and ran towards the doctor. She grinned at him and met him halfway, jumping into his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

Steve had his arms around her waist, holding her off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, not a scratch on me." She laughed, pulling back to look at his face. "What about you? I heard the factory explosion... Are you okay? Do you need me-"

"I'm fine," Steve grinned.

Amelia sighed and kissed his cheek, holding him close once more.

"So, Captain America..." Bucky came over with the help of James, giving Steve a smirk. "How do you know Amelia Howlett?"

Putting the doctor down, Steve blushed; realizing how many people were watching him. "Well, uh, she was my- and then we met at, uh-"

"I'm afraid all that information is classified." She said with a smirk, Steve's arm stilled around her waist.

Bucky looked up at her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Single, huh? Go on a date with her, you said, have the time of your life, you said."

"I didn't know she was dating anyone!" James shot back, looking between Steve and Amelia. "Kind of been busy being captured and all..."

Amelia's eyebrows rose in shock, then glared at her brother. "You promised him a date with me? Without even giving me a say into the matter?! This isn't the 1800s anymore, James Logan Howlett!"

"Hey, it's was something to get him to look forward to!" Her twin defended, placing Bucky against a tree only to barely miss a punch from his sister.

James dodged again, and again, until she actually got a hit on him. Then the brother started fighting back and it back a dangerous dance between the two siblings.

"I expected that from Victor!" She yelled, punching him in the jaw, then slamming his face into her knee.

Steve watched in amazement... Just watching the two go at it, you could tell they were experienced fighters and you would never want to be caught dead in a hand to hand fight with them.

Victor sighed, then started walking towards his younger siblings; catching both of their fists easily. "Come on, you said 'hello'... You scary Mr. Tights over there."

The twins huffed, then smiled at one another.

"Glad your still as lethal as ever," James ruffed his twin's hair.

Amelia swatted his hand away, trying not to smile. "Glad you age hasn't caught up with you."

Groaning, the twin rubbed his neck. "I was born only five minutes before you..."

"Still older than me," She winked.

Amelia walked away and towards Steve, who couldn't take his eyes off her. Raising an eyebrow, the doctor turned and started checking Bucky for any injuries. He only had a messed up leg, but other than that? He was fine.

All the men watched the woman walk around, unable to make sense of her. One second she was fighting with their top soldier and the next she was making sure that everyone's wounds were properly taken care of. But they did know one thing... Not to mess with her.

"I double checked everyone's wounds," Amelia said, standing next to Steve. "We should be ready to go."

Steve nodded, then looked towards the men. "All the badly injured ride the tank, the rest of you? Prepare for a long walk!"

0000000000000000000000

The walk was long and hard, especially for Amelia. With every break, she had to give up time to rest to make sure the soldiers were okay. Change bandages and try to heal the worst of all the injuries. She hadn't slept for days and she had used too much of her energy trying to heal the wounded. James ended up carrying her on his back.

"She alright?" Steve came over when they stopped for a break.

James sighed, brushing his sister's long hair out of her face. "She just used up too much of her power... She'll be out for a another few hours or so, probably a day at the most."

"Her power?" The super solider asked. "Is that how she was able to live for so long?"

Looking at Steve, James sighed and started to explain the powers Amelia was born with, the reason she was able to live for so long. He found it that there wasn't a point on hiding it when Amelia already told him about all three siblings.

When he was done explaining, James looked over at Steve; expected shock or fear. But all he saw was complete and utter amazement.

"She just keeps on surprising you, doesn't she?" He laughed.

Blinking once or twice, the twin brother nodded slowly and stood. "You're telling me, I had to live with her for a hundred and eight years..."

"Must have been one adventure after another." Steve laughed, still kneeling next to the doctor.

James nodded, even though the super soldier couldn't see him, then walked away. When he looked back, he saw that Steve had fully sat down next to Amelia; wrapping an arm around her shoulder to keep her warm.

Smiling, James was glad that his sister was able to finally move on... And he was glad it was Steve.

"Hey, how's the good doctor?" James asked, remembering Abraham suddenly. "I've missed his accent."

Steve looked up in surprise, then looked away. "He... Hydra killed him."

"Oh," The news hitting him like it was a punch in the gut. "He was a good man..."

"Yeah, he was."

 **SO? How do you like it? So I have an idea how to continue the story, but I have two ways it can fall out... Amelia joining the Howling Commandos or staying in America. Which one sounds more appealing?**


	5. Howling Commandos

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! So, you are going to find out more about Amelia!**

 **Don't own Marvel characters or their movie plot.**

Chapter Five

Amelia woke up the next day in a unfamiliar cot. Slowly, she sat up; only to see that Steve and James were standing above her and talking. They were talking in hushed tones, and looked over to the opening of the tent once and awhile, they were obviously planning something.

Through the corner of his eye, Steve saw the sleeping woman sit up. Immediately, he stopped talking to James and turned towards her. Sitting down on the bed, the super soldier brushed a few loose hairs out of Amelia's face. "You finally woke up,"

"How long have I been out?" She rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted and well rested at the same time.

The two men shared a look and James answered with a frown on his face. "Two days... Amy, you shouldn't be-"

"Stop worrying!" She smiled, brushing off their concern. "It was only because I didn't have enough sleep! Nothing more!"

Steve rolled his eyes, flicking the doctor's forehead. "Can't make me stop worrying about you..."

Rubbing her forehead, Amelia grumbled incoherent words and then looked towards her brother. "What were you two talking about?"

"Were just trying to decide what to do with Victor..."

"What do you mean?" She looked between the two soldiers. "Is he in trouble?"

Shaking his head, Steve placed a hand on Amelia's. "No, we were- well, _I_ was thinking about forming an elite group to take down Hydra bases... James and I agree that Victor would be too much of a risk to be put on a team,"

Amelia stared at Steve, letting her mind think. She definitely saw the reasoning... Victor didn't have any compassion or loyalties, all he knew and all he loved was war. He wasn't a man you would want on an elite team because you can't trust him to watch you back... Truthfully? If the other side was winning? Victor would be the first to join them.

Nodding, the doctor ran a hand through her dirty hair. "Your not wrong... I would send him back to the States, honestly. But he would throw a fit about that, I would suggest just handing him over to the place that are getting most of the action... That way we both win."

"That's basically what I said," James nodded.

Steve nodded, then scooted closer to the doctor. "We are leaving for London in a few hours, you might wanna take a shower... You kind of stink." He smirked at her, earning a punch on the arm. Steve laughed and stood up, walking to the exit. "I'll go get Peggy to bring you some clothes."

"Thanks, Steve." Amelia sighed, a content smile on her face.

James waited until the super soldier left to sit down on his sister's cot. They both stared at one another, trying to decide who was going to talk first... Obviously it was James. "So, you and Captain America? Didn't see that coming."

"You didn't see that from your cage?" She asked sarcastically.

"Amelia." He glared, getting serious now.

Letting a groan, the doctor moved her legs to the side of the bed. "He's a really good guy, he makes me smile and he's-"

"Are you going to leave him, too?" James' eyes weren't looking at her, they were just looking straight ahead; unable to meet her eyes. "Like you left Jonathan?"

Her blood ran cold... Just the mention of his name made Amelia's heart ache with a past love. Her breath became labored and she tried to catch her breath, not sure what to do or think.

Her brother still didn't look at her. "Are you going to leave him because you can't handle a family? Can't handle watching all your loved ones die around you? Amy, leaving him destroyed you... It took you almost twelve years to get over him."

"I don't want to talk about-"

"No, Amelia!" James looked at her with fire in his eyes. Obviously he wanted to have this discussion sooner rather than later, and deep down? Amelia knew she needed to hear it. "I saw yourself destroy yourself because _you_ let him go! The man you so desperately loved! You were so happy and you laughed, but when he proposed? You got _scared_ and broke _his heart_! And he _still_ named you Godmother of his children! And then? His wife died and you _had_ to pick up the pieces!"

James stood and faced her full on, yelling now. "Jesus, Amy! You helped raise his kids and grandkids! How do you think it felt for Jonathan? To see his first love raise his _wife's_ children?! How can you be okay watching _his_ family die, but not _yours_? Peggy doesn't know her grandmother and Jonathan doesn't talk about her! He only talks about _you_ , like it was _you_ he married and not Martha! His _children_ don't even remember her... You took Martha's family."

Tears ran down Amelia face now, unable to stop them. She knew that James was holding onto this lecture for years, ever since she moved in with Jonathan so many years ago. And he was right, which was the worst feeling... All the things he had yelled at her were true, there was no way for her to deny that.

"So, tell me..." His eyes bore into hers, demanding nothing but the truth. "Are you going to end up ruining his life, too?"

"I-I don't-"

James took two steps forward and grabbed his sister by the shoulders, shaking her. "You don't have that luxury!"

That when she completely broke down, falling to the ground. She buried her face into her hands, her body shaking with every scream that escaped. James looked down at his twin sister, feeling a little guilty for making her cry, but she needed a reality check.

With a sigh, the brother turned and walked out of the tent; only to see Peggy glaring at him. Steve was not far behind her, hearing the screams. So, James made a quick escape and left Peggy and Steve to deal with his sobbing sister...

Peggy didn't waste a second, she ran into the tent and saw her Godmother on the ground. Tossing the black dress on the bed, the agent knelt down and hugged Amelia. "It's alright, none of what he said was true-"

"Yes... It was, Peggy." Amelia wrapped her arms around Her Goddaughter's neck, trying to take calming breaths. "I took away your grandmother's family because I was so afraid to have my own... I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry that I did that!"

Peggy hear Steve open the tent flap. She looked up at him and waved in, then pulled away from her Godmother; giving her a sad smile. "My mother told me about when you first moved into the family house... My grandfather was depressed, to a point where he couldn't look at his own children, she thought that he would never be happy again. Then you came and suddenly he was smiling and laughing again, he was back to his old self! You didn't take anyone's family... You saved it."

And with that, the agent stood and marched out of the tent; leaving Steve and Amelia alone.

Amelia wouldn't look at him, she only sat on the floor, wiping away a few stray tears. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, she didn't deserve or want it. Despite what Peggy said, Amelia knew what she had done and she will always feel guilty about that.

Suddenly there were two strong arms around her, pulling her close. Steve buried his head in her hair, holding her tightly.

"Steve?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

The super soldier pulled back and placed a kiss on Amelia's forehead, then met her eyes with a smile. "I leave for two minutes and you're crying her eyes out? If I knew you would be this attached to me? I would have never left!"

She couldn't help it, the doctor laughed. "You don't have to be nice to me... Honestly, I don't deserve it."

"Who said anything about being nice?" He rose an eyebrow, trying to hide his smirk. "I saw a beautiful girl crying, how could I not take advantage of her?"

"Steve," Amelia sighed, wiping away the rest of her tears.

His smile didn't falter as he reached up and cupped the doctor's face. "From what I heard? You helped a family-"

"No, I didn't-"

"Let me finish," Steve placed a finger on her lips, face serious now. "Your past makes you the person you are now... And if you helping raise a widowed man's family is apart of that? Then so be it, but don't make yourself out to be the villain!"

Shaking her head, Amelia took the super soldier's wrist in her fingers and moved it away from her cheek. "Steve, I left him because I was too afraid to watch my husband, children and grandchildren die... That's why James is so angry with me. I won't have my own, but I would take someone else's and watch them wither away."

"Isn't in your human right to fear your family dying before you?" Steve gave a chuckle, then stood up, helping Amelia stand with him. "But what matters is what would happen when Peggy dies? What would you do? What would you feel?"

"I... I would remember her, like I remember everyone else." She answered truthfully. "I would loose a part of myself like I always do, but I would keep living my life because she would want me to."

Grinning, the man pulled Amelia into a hug and kissed her forehead. "See... You love Peggy and her family, just like they were you own. You're only afraid of _having_ a family."

It would take Amelia years for her to actually understand Steve's answer, but for now? She will nod and let him steal her heart away.

Pulling away from Steve, the doctor smiled. "Thank you... I should probably go shower."

"I'll leave you to it." He nodded, walking out of the tent.

 **000**

It only took Amelia half an hour to take a shower and get dressed. She did run to her own tent and grabbed the very old suitcase that she always had with her, but other than that? The doctor didn't take anything with her back to London.

When they got there, Peggy quickly had escorted her to the lab to talk to Howard about the thing that Steve brought back from the factory.

"Glad to see your alive!" Stark grinned, walking over to the doctor and hugging her.

Amelia was quick to pull away from the hug and walk over to the mysterious item. "So am I... So, what can you tell about this?"

Sighing, the genius walked to stand next to Amelia. "Not much... I haven't seen anything like it before. I don't think it's even on the periodic table."

"That's interesting..." She stepped closer to the glass that separated the item and them. "Maybe we should take a sample and look at through a microscope, maybe we can get some answers that way."

Peggy rolled her eyes, finding it amusing that her Godmother was easily distracted by science. "Amy? Remember we are going to the pub at seven, don't be late!"

The doctor didn't hear, causing the agent to laugh. Peggy quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper and put it out in the open, then walked out.

 **000000000**

It was hours before Amelia called it quits... She couldn't find anything on this mysterious glowing object. It was infuriating her! But as she slumped against her desk, she saw a note in swift handwriting.

"Oh, crap!" She yelled, running out of the lab without a single goodbye to Howard. She ran towards her apartment that she used when she was staying at London. She hadn't lived in it for years, everything was covered in dust causing the doctor to sneeze.

Throwing open her closet, Amelia quickly picked out a navy blue, strapless dress.

It was her favorite dress and usually saved it for special occasions... Deciding to fall in love was special indeed.

Quickly she pulled it on, the navy blue material was covered in a sheer cloth; giving it the illusion that Amelia was wearing the stars. The end of the dress was resting daringly four inches above the knee...

Letting her hair down from the ponytail she had it in, her curls bounced freely. And finally she pulled on her matching shoes, then ran out the door.

 **000**

It didn't take her long to get to the pub, when she opened the door; she was greeted when men singing and the familiar smell of beer. Amelia looked around the room, looking for the agent. She saw a bright shade of red in the back room and knew that it was Peggy, she always loved the color red.

Walking over to hear, Amelia didn't notice the the singing soldiers, even the pianist had stopped their happy song to stare at the doctor. They watched as her dress swayed with her hips, and how she walked with the essence of beauty.

Peggy was walking away from Steve and Bucky, seeing her Godmother she only smiled and walked past her. Raising an eyebrow, the doctor continue her path to Steve.

Upon entering the back room, she heard Steve say; "Don't take it so hard! Maybe she's got a friend!"

"Yeah, except her friend? Is into _you_." Bucky shot back, both of them not seeing the doctor walking up.

Placing her hands on her hips, Amelia cleared her throat causing both soldiers to jump in surprise. They turned to face her, their faces suddenly embarrassed. Looking at Bucky, Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You just _had_ to ruin my whole plan of confessing my undying love for Captain America, didn't you?"

Easily recovering, Bucky chuckled and shrugged. "You weren't putting the moves on him quick enough, had to step in and take some action!" Then placed a hand on Steve's back, slapping it hard. "Or some other dame is gonna steal him away!"

"I bet this is as close as to talking to a girl you can get, Sergeant Barnes." The doctor smirked, earning a soft chuckle from Steve.

Grinning, Bucky looked up at his best friend. "I like this one,"

"I'm glad you do, but I'm afraid you aren't my type..." Amelia walked past the boys and leaned against the bar, ordering herself a glass of whiskey. "Right, Steve?"

Still turned away from the two men, Steve looked towards his friend and shooed him away. Bucky groaned, but did as Steve told him to do; join the rest of the soldiers.

Taking a breath, the super soldier walked over to Amelia and stood next to her. She looked amazing tonight, the minute he laid eyes on her? Steve felt the urge to draw her, just he can keep this moment always alive somehow.

The bartender placed Amelia's drink in front of her and she immediately took a long drink of it, then turned towards Steve. "So, about this elite team... Who is on it?"

Blinking in surprise, Steve started listing off all the soldiers. "Bucky and then your brother James... And hopefully, you."

"Me?" The doctor looked towards him in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because your a skilled fighter, a great doctor." He listed off easily. "And you abilities will help on the field... If you join I want to make you and your brother somewhat of specialists."

Raising an eyebrow, Amelia folded her arms. "What kind?"

"If a situation is too dangerous, too many soldiers, prisoners on site or simply there isn't a secure way in? You two would go in, do what you need to do and get out." Steve explained. "And... I don't wanna be separated for long periods of time."

Her head shot up, eyes meeting Steve's and gasped. He was looking at her with a warm smile, reminding her that time under the tree back when he was at bootcamp. Amelia blushed and drank the rest of her whiskey before turning back to Steve and nodding. "Okay, I'll join this team of yours... But not for Captain America, for Steven Grant Rogers."

Steve grinned and pulled Amelia into an embrace, holding her tightly...

"Hey! Look Captain America getting some love!" Dugan yelled from the doorway, causing the two to break apart.

"Leave them alone! It's not that often Steve get's to kiss a pretty girl!" Bucky laughed, dragging Dugan back to the table.

Looking back at one another; they both had blushes on their faces, but her smiling like idiots at each other.

Amelia giggled, then ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe we should go join them?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, holding a hand out for the doctor to take. "I'm just glad you brother's aren't here..."

"Don't worry," She laced her fingers through his and walked towards the rest of the elite team. "I'll protect you."

 **0000000**

Amelia didn't go home last night... Instead she went back to the lab, not changing out of her dress. She spent all night cleaning up the mess Howard made, but then worked on trying to figure it out until it was dawn.

Somewhere around two in the morning, Stark had left, leaving Amelia alone... The way she liked to work. She worked hard for about two more hours, writing down some ideas on loose pieces of paper. But when it hit four o'clock? Amelia fell asleep with her head on her desk.

Peggy found her like that, but didn't bother waking her up. Instead she went on with her day, waiting for Rogers to show up.

"Ma'am, Captain Rogers is waiting." Said a man that she didn't bother to look at.

The agent nodded and quickly went to fetch Steve. She looked around the office for a second, but her eyes landed on Steve and a blonde woman kissing. Her thought immediately went to Amelia and Peggy's blood ran cold with anger.

Placing her hands on her hips, she yelled. "Captain! We're ready for you...If you're not otherwise occupied." She started walking before Steve could say anything.

"Agent Carter, wait." He followed, fixing his tie, looking very flustered.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all." She said, making her voice emotionless.

Sighing, he was still fixing his uniform "Hey, that's not what you thought it was."

Peggy walked straight, not giving any sign to what she really wanted to do to Steve right now. "I don't think anything, Captain...Not one thing. Always wanted to be a soldier, and now you are. Just like all the rest."

"Well what about Amelia and Stark?" Steve stopped, trying to get the sentence out. "How do I know they haven't been... fonduing."

Scrunching her eyebrows, Agent Carter turned in frustration. "You still don't know a bloody thing about women."

Peggy didn't even bother escorting him to Stark, instead she went towards the lab where her Godmother was still asleep. She didn't wake her still, wanting her to get some sleep before the day started... While she slept, Peggy decided that she wasn't going to tell Amelia what she saw only a few moments ago.

She didn't want to destroy any chance of happiness that Amy had, but that didn't mean Peggy was going to put Steve through hell making it up to her.

"Peggy?" Amelia groaned, slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

Groaning some more, the doctor stretched her sore muscles then stood. "Would you go tell Stark that I will be moving my stuff to storage, seeing as I am going to be traveling the world with Captain America from now on..."

"Your apart of his team?" Agent Carter asked.

"Yes, he asked me last night." Amelia walked over to a pile of paperwork and started going through it. "It's going to take me at least two hours to sort through all this stuff..."

Nodding, Peggy stood; walking to the door. "I'll go inform Stark."

"Thank you, Peggy." Amelia smiled warmly at her Goddaughter.

Agent Carter only nodded in response and left the room. Leaving Amelia alone to deal with the endless piles of paperwork and trinkets, not even when Peggy came back and walked the doctor home did Peggy tell her about Steve or the fact that she shot four bullets at him.

Not even after helping Amelia pack or sending her off on the Howling Commandos' first mission... Not even then... No that was something Peggy was going to keep to herself because she didn't want to ruin the love story that was happening before her eyes.

 **Sooo... Tell me what you think! Come on I need some more feedback! I love being able to talk story ideas with people!**

 **You guys are so gonna hate me in the next chapter, try and guess what happens! I dare you! Even is you guess wrong, I'll try and message you with some future story ideas ;)**


	6. Falling

**BOOM! Next Chapter Like I said ;)**

1945

The Howling Commandos had fallen into a rhythm, knowing who was needed and when. And as it headed towards their two year mark together? It seemed that they had gotten their missions to a science.

Bucky would be high in the trees, making sure no one escaped, Steve, Amelia and James would head first. While everyone else tried their best to take out as many Hydra soldiers as they could. But as the more missions came, the more Amelia found herself following behind everyone else; playing doctor. She and her brother were rarely sent as an elite team.

But, with every successful mission? The Howling Commandos found themselves in the bar they first sat around and drank together. Only this time, the twins had joined them.

"I don't believe it for a second!" Dugan slammed his drink on the table, laughing loudly.

James was giving the second in command a mischievous look and nodded. "It's true! Once we had no money, no home, nothing! So what does my sister do? Go to the nearest bar and wager with every man that she could drink _five_ more liquor than them! We lived off those earning for _four_ months."

"Has to be a lie!" Jim waved the story off as untrue.

Looking over at his sister, the mutant raised an eyebrow. "I think they need a demonstration."

Sighing, Amelia stood up; in her raspberry sundress and rolled her shoulders back with a grin. "Always a pleasure to put a man in his place!"

Steve, who was sitting next to her, couldn't help his eyes follow up her long legs as she walked towards the bar; asking for several shots and drinks. While she was absent, Bucky nudged him causing Steve to turn around, only to see that all the Howling Commandos were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

They groaned, Jacques speaking quickly in french. They looked towards Gabe for translations, who only smiled and said; "He's asking if you asked her out yet."

The super soldier blushed, clearing his throat as he took another sip of his beer. "No, I... Uh-"

"You better!" Dugan laughed, only looking at his beer which he was nursing generously. "Or I'm gonna steal her away from ya!"

"Like to see you try, Dum Dum." Steve shot back, smirking.

The Howling Commandos laughed, right as the doctor walked back with a tray filled with drinks. Becoming silent as she put the tray down, Amelia could only smirk at their faces as they studied what was on the tray.

"You think you can handle _all_ of that, little lady?" Dugan asked in disbelief.

Shrugging, the doctor sat down and grabbed the bottle of Vodka first. From the corner of her eye, she saw Steve watching her and she couldn't help but tease him by crossing her legs; making her sundress slide down lower on her thigh.

By the sudden clearing of his throat, long drink of beer and red cheeks? Steve has taken notice of the new exposed skin of the lovely doctor.

"How about we test this theory, Dugan?" She has two shot glass on the table and filled them with a evil smirk. "We both had two beers, so... The first one not to finish a drink, loses."

Scooting closer to the table, Dugan raised a red eyebrow. "What do I get if I win?"

Amelia seemed to ponder this for a moment, the grinned. " _If_ you win? I'll kiss you." The Howling Commandos, all but Steve and James, clapped Dugan on the back and cheered, thinking it was a great deal. Amelia held up her hand to silence them. " _But_ , if I win? You'll have to kiss Stark; on the mouth."

"Does the same rules apply if I win?"

Nodding, the doctor raised her glass. "To the winner!"

Raising his shot glass to hers, Dugan grinned. "To the winner!"

They both shot the drink back. The redhead seemed to swallow his harder than Amelia, but no one noticed.

The night continued... Alternating to Rum, Gin, Brandy and Whiskey; just to keep it interesting. With each shot, Dugan was beginning to feel the buzz of being a foolish drunk, while Amelia was only grinning at him; not feeling anything of the sort.

By the time they gotten to their twenty-third shot, Dugan wasn't seeing straight.

"Give up?" The doctor asked innocently, taking another drink of Whiskey. "Because I can go _all_ night, Dugan."

The redhead was unable to make a coherent sentence, but he leaned back in his chair and threw his hands in the air. "-ou win." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Grinning from ear to ear, Amelia stood up and shouted. "And you doubted that a woman could out drink a man!? I sincerely await that kiss you will be giving Howard."

Dugan could only glare, then looked over to his left to ask Jim to help him back to his room. It actually took James, Jim and Gabe which meant Jacques wasn't far behind. Which only left; Amelia, Steve, Bucky and Mouty.

"And you did that when you were- how old?" Steve looked towards the doctor, trying to ignore how high her dress as risen in the past hour.

Twirling her hair in her fingers, Amelia pretended to think. "About... Eighteen. Anyway, I've missed talking with you Steve."

"And that's our que!" Bucky and Mouty stood up, both agreeing to give the two alone time.

Steve watched his best friend, but didn't stop him. In all truths, Steve had missed talking alone with Amelia these past two months.

Once they were out the door, the soldier looked down at Amelia, a curious look in his eye. "So, tell me how you're not a drunken fool right now..."

"I have a faster metabolism, probably as fast as yours." She laughed, taking another drink of whiskey. Once she slammed the glass down, she turned to Steve; scooting her chair forward so that one of her legs was between his. "But do you really wanna talk about that?"

"Then explain how your powers work."

Amelia pouted, but sighed. "Simple. I control atoms, meaning I can make chemical changes happen between the atoms causing them to change into something completely different or destroying them all together. I've explained this before, Steve... How many more times must I try to teach you?"  
"About a hundred more, I love hearing how smart you are." Steve grinned, leaning ever so closer to the beautiful woman in front of him which only made her smile bigger. "Tell me the properties of a raspberry sundress?"

Grabbing his tie, Amelia pulled him closer with each word. "Polyester, cotton and dye."

With their lips on inches away from each other, and their eyes never leaving each other, Steve placed a hand on her waist and said; just barely over a whisper. "I want to kiss you,"

"You and hundreds of other men," She smirked, letting go of his tie and running her hand down his chiseled chest. "What makes you so different?"

Studying her for a long moment, the super soldier sighed with a smile and leaned back into his chair; crossing his arms. "The right moment."

"Good answer, Captain." Amelia laughed, then tucked her long hair behind her ear and stood up. "Would you mind walking me home, Steven?"

"Absolutely," He grinned, standing to hold out an arm for the doctor.

Amelia's eyes sparkled as she wrapped her hand around his arm and started walking towards the door. "Maybe we should go buy a camera?"

"Why?"

"So I can have a picture of Dugan kissing Howard!" Amelia chuckled, walking faster to find a store.

Steve could only laugh and let the doctor lead him around town. How could he not? She looked so happy in the moment and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Hey, they're open!" Amelia grinned, pointing towards the store. "And they have a camera for sale!"

Shaking his head, the captain sighed. "You go in, I'll wait out here."

Pouting slightly, the doctor nodded and went to buy her the camera.

While waiting, he thought back to the past two months... When he told her that she knew about her powers, Amelia immediately said she didn't want to hide it from the team. Mouty already knew due to the events when they escaped from the Hydra factory, but everyone was amazed at her powers...

And then the pranks started.

The ringing of the door brought Steve out of his revere. He looked up to see Amelia grinning with a new camera case in hand.

"What were you thinking about?" She laughed, hooking her hand in his arm.

Shrugging, Steve started walking towards Amelia's apartment. "About the pranks you've been pulling lately."

"You mean the one with Bucky?" She raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face. "He did look nice with blonde hair..."

Steve couldn't help it, he laughed. He had forgotten that she had done that, it was a funny sight. "Dugan kept calling him Blondie the whole day... Serves him right, all the trouble that guy put me through when we were growing up would amaze you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, walking closer to Steve. "You must tell me of these misadventures with Bucky!"

So he started to tell her about the time they decided to skip school...

The story had made Amelia laugh, and suddenly Steve found himself wanting to her more of it. He decided at that moment that his favorite sound in the world was hearing his doctor laugh, especially if it was because of him.

As he watched her smile, he couldn't help but think of how much he loved her...

Steve stopped walking causing Amelia to look at him with a confused expression, but all he was doing was staring at her in complete adoration and shock. He loves her... He finally put a word to his feelings about this woman that he has had for the past two months. He tried to place the exact moment he fell in love with her.

"Steve?"

"Do you remember New Year's eve?" He suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

Amelia was took aback, but after a moment she laughed. "Of course, Bucky had sneaked some sparklers on a mission. We finished a day early and had to lie about the whole thing to Colonel Phillips. We celebrated New Year's in the meadow filled with flowers-"

"Sparklers the only light in the dark." Steve started walking again, lacing his fingers with Amelia's. "You danced and singed... Never thought I saw you so happy."

Laughing, the doctor squeezed his hand with a warm smile. "Because you were there, Captain. You make me happy."

He could only grin as they got outside of Amelia's building. She said goodnight, giving Steve a heated look and quickly walked away.

When she was inside her building, Steve could only sigh. "I love you..." And start walking back to his own quarters.

000000000000000

The next day, Amelia didn't waste anytime. She gathered all the Howling Commandos in the headquarters; her new camera in hand, and escorted Dugan towards Howard office.

Knocking on the door, Amelia popped her head in. "Howard?"

"Amy!" He called, appearing from somewhere unknown. He had dirt all over him, but his hair seemed to always stay perfect. "What can I do for you, sweetcheeks?"

"Nothing, Dugan here just wanted to tell you something!" She smiled, opening the door wider to reveal all of the Howling Commandos with Dugan in front.

Howard knew something was up, just seeing the way that those soldiers were grinning ear from ear made him know that it wasn't good. "Okay?"

Dugan grumbled, and walked towards the genius, looking like someone kicked his dead cat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Amelia move to the side to get a better angle for the picture. "I'm sorry about this, Stark."

"What are y-"

Suddenly, Dugan grabbed Howard by this face and laid a big one on his mouth. Staring wide eyed at the soldier, who had his eyes squeezed shut; probably trying to imagine a pretty girl instead of the inventor.

There was a flash of a camera, and Dum Dum pulled away; yelling. "I lost a bet!" Then he ran as fast and as far as he could. All of the Howling Commandos cheered as they kissed, but all most died from laughter from Howard's frozen face.

Amelia, with photo in hand, walked towards Stark; wiping her escaping tears. "Are you okay, Howard?"

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT?!" Howard started to scream, vigorously wiping his mouth.

Taking that as a chance to leave, the rest of the Howling Commandos followed after Dugan; leaving Amelia to deal with Stark. But not Steve, he stood around, making sure the genius doesn't do anything stupid.

"I'm sorry, but Dugan made a bet and I wanted to make it _really_ bad for him if he lost." She smiled, which seemed to call Howard down a little bit. "How can I make it up to you?"

With those words came an opportunity, and knowing that Steve was still standing by; Howard smirked. "I can think of a few things..."

Before she could even answer him, the inventor had his arms around Amelia's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her gasping only made it worse... Howard had slipped his tongue in Amelia's mouth, taking the opportunity to explore her mouth.

Not even a minute later, Steve had ran down the steps and pulled Amelia away from the devious inventor. He had his arms firmly placed around her waist and twirled her around so Steve was standing between the two.

Turning on his heel, the inventor smirked. "Well, that certainly _was_ worth the trouble of being scared by Dugan."

"Stark-" Steve started to turn around, but was stopped by Amelia's hand pressing against his cheek.

She sighed and smiled up at Steve, whispering. "He's not worth it... Come on, we need to pack anyways."

Huffing, the super soldier nodded. "You're right."

Lacing her finger through his, Amelia went on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth then started to lead him out of the Howard's office.

The inventor watched them go, undenying the feeling of jealousy he had for Steve because when they do kiss? Nothing will compare to that.

0000000000

"Looks like Hydra has upped their game," Dugan said, studying the map that was laid down on the jeep.

Jim could barely contain his laughter as he said; "So did you." That earned the communications expert a punch to the gut.

Steve sent a glare to the two of them, demanding to keep this serious. He sighed, and looked towards the super siblings. "It's nearly impossible to get a team passed them and there are too many soldiers for us to handle. We are outmanned and outgunned."

James shook his head. "Not unless you send me and Amy in with a bomb... We could blow the place, making their numbers _and_ defences to drop. You come in and take care of the survivors."

"Sounds like a plan." The captain nodded and folded up the map, then looked towards Amelia. "Can I talk with you a moment?"

Looking a little confused, the doctor nodded and followed after Steve without any protests.

The captain lead her towards the woods, out of earshot from the other Howling Commandos. Turning to face her, Steve couldn't help but groan. He walked two steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Steve?"  
"Everything in my body is telling me not to let you go," He said in her ear, unable to shake this feeling of unease. "I don't know why... Maybe I shoul-"

Amelia placed a finger on Steve's mouth, silencing him. She only smiled up at him and laughed. "While I am flattered that you are worried... Steve, I have done things like this dozens of times. I can handle myself."

Nodding, the super soldier leaned his head on Amelia's shoulder and pulled her even closer. "Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise..." She said, her voice like a lullaby. "Come on, James and I should get going."

James and Amy rode on a motorcycle to the far end of the large wall that surrounded the base, it was the weakest point. Hardly any guards were around.

Climbing off the bike, the doctor fixed the backpack that held the bomb and held her hands against the concrete wall. She focused and within seconds a hole big enough for the siblings fell away.

"Remember stay-" Her twin was about to say, but was cut off by a deafening alarm sounding throughout the whole base.

The siblings looked at one another and loaded onto the motorcycle, driving past all the Hydra soldiers that were shooting at them. They didn't receive a scratch due to Amelia's powers and soon enough they had found themselves inside the building, dodging soldiers every corner and racing to get to the middle of the building.

Amelia kept using her powers to make sure that nothing would cause the bomb to go off early causing her immediate death. As she grabbed onto a Hydra soldier's neck and gave it a sickening crack, the doctor looked over at her brother. "You hold them off! I'll get this thing ready!"

"Yup!" He replied, throwing two men against the wall, instantly killing them.

The doctor didn't waste any time, she started to sprint through the corridors; taking care of soldiers and all their bullets along the way. Everytime the pressure of using up too much energy came down on her, Amelia only fought it off with more effort.

Finally getting to the center, the doctor opened the bag and pressed the button that started the countdown.

"Three minutes?!" She yelled to herself, looking around the room for the best escape route. "Who the hell only gives someone three minutes to escape a building?!"

Deciding she was wasting time trying to figure a plan out, Amelia started running towards the last time she saw her brother. But she got about twenty feet before she felt the full effects of going past her limits...

Her legs became like lead, her breathing erotic and she swayed with the room. She thought only seconds had past, but it had taken her those three precious minutes just to walk those twenty feet...

The next thing she felt was being flung into the air from the blast, Amelia let out a blood curtling scream.

Riding on the motorcycle, James had found her with blood pooling at her feet and her skin looking that of a ghost's. "Amelia!" He screamed, throwing the bike to the ground and ran to his sister.

"Can't heal." She choked out, trying to breathe now that her brother was her.

James nodded, then studied the situation. There wasn't any choice...

000000000

Steve was pacing... He heard the alarm and the explosive, the only question? Where was James and Amelia? Everyone else was thinking the same thing, but they didn't ask; fearing that it would jinx them.

"Don't worry, Amy and James are fine!" Bucky tried to comfort his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They know what they're doing, they've done this type of thing before. You should hear the stories, they're unbelievable!"

Steve shook Bucky's hand off and continued to pace, running a hand through his hair. "Your not helping, Bucky!"

"At least I'm not driving everyone crazy with your pacing!" He shot back.

Whipping around to look at his best friend, Steve was about to start yelling, when they heard it... The distant sound of a jeep...

They all turned to the sound, getting ready for a fight. But they were suprised when the jeep stopped only a few feet away from the, the driver jumped out. It was James.

Steve looked at the man, his white shirt was soaked in blood and hesitantly, Bucky had asked. "Where's Amy?"

"No..." Was all the super soldier said as James walked to the other side of the jump.

Opening the door, he carefully wrapped his arms around his sister and carried her out of the jeep, carrying her towards the other jeep where the first aide kit was. "Don't just stand there! We gotta get moving!"

The doctor's eyes found Steve's when James laid her down, she opened her hand; trying to breath normally. "Steve-"

"What happened?" Steve cut her off, following after her brother; his eyes never leaving hers.

Taking her hand in his, the super soldier

"She was in the building when it exploded," He growled, opening the first aide and looked around, but growled in frustration. "What the hell am I supposed to be looking for?!"

"G-gauze..." Amelia said. "Anesthetic."

James nodded grabbed some gauze pads and rolls, and the anesthetic that came in form of a needle. Then he looked down at his sister's makeshift bandages and ripped them apart, along with her shirt; leaving her only in her bra. "I think we should _really_ start moving!"

Steve nodded and ordered the men to load up, telling Jim to get ahold of Stark and tell him we are needing that plan ready. As they loaded in their jeeps, the super soldier took his place next to Amelia; holding her while James dealt with her wounds. "Why isn't she healing?"  
"She exerted herself too much!" The twin said, wrapping the gauze around his sister's stomach. "Used up all her energy that she can't heal herself!"

Steve cursed. "This is bad."

Slowly, James looked up at the captain and sighed. "You're telling me... This is the first time she's been injured so badly and I'm not liking our chances."

"Steve..." Amelia was looking at the scenery that was passing by. "I'm sorry... I d-didn't keep-"

"No!" The super soldier suddenly yelled, holding Amelia closer to him. Steve didn't like that she was barely breathing or the fact the she looked so pale. "You're going to make it, you'll be fine! We are going to be okay and I'll ask you out. We'll go dancing and I'm going to be terrible at it, but you laugh and just try to teach me again! You're going to be fine!"

"Then you better start praying!" James yelled.

 **I know... Im evil... :) HEHE**

 **So tell me what you think! And we are coming close to the end! Ahhhh! I know! But there will be a sequel!**


	7. Fallen

**So Im going to change the rating for this chapter and a future chapter, anyway... Just being cautious.**

All she saw at first was darkness... But after blinking a few times, her vision started to come back to her. She was in a white room, her body felt numb; probably from the pain killers. She looked around, trying to find a nurse or doctor. As she looked to her right, her eyes landed on Steve.

He had his chair right next to the bed, his hands interlocked with hers; reading a book. He was wearing his uniform but had long forgotten the jacket and tie.

Amelia studied his face closely, like she hadn't seen it for years. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and he was starting to have a makeshift beard. Steve looked like a cave man, but she couldn't help but love him.

Yes, you heard correctly. Amelia loved Steve, she wasn't going to deny that fact or try to tell you the exact moment she had figured it out... Because she can't. Ever since she first met that scrawny kid from Brooklyn she found herself falling more in love with him with each day that passed.

Sighing, the doctor lightly squeezed Steve's hand. "Hey, Captain..."

Steve looked up, shocked by the sudden noise then smiled. He put the book down and kissed her hand, a relieved sigh escaping him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," She said.

"You really scared me there, Amy..." He looked exhausted as he carefully played with her fingers. "Thought I was going to lose you."

Amelia laughed which turned into a groan, but she smiled up at Steve. "It's going to be harder than that to get rid of me, Captain."

Steve didn't reply, he only stared at her with worried eyes. It was like he was having a conflict within himself. But after a moment, the soldier stood up and sat down on the bed; helping Amelia into a sitting position.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Amelia cupped his face with her free hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I've been rejected by woman countless times in my life... And it's heart shattering, but that's the risk for love." His eyes never left Amelia's, he needed to get this all out; no matter what happens... Steve needed to tell this beautiful woman how he felt about her. "Amy, I'm not only risking my heart right now... I'm risking my whole life because that's what I want to give you, my whole life."

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she kept them at bay. "Steve, you know that I can't-"

"Amy, I want to share the rest of my life with you." He cut her off, his words making her gasp. Steve leaned forward, taking Amelia's other hand in his and squeezed tightly. "I want to wake up in the mornings, _knowing_ that your mine and fall asleep with you next to me... I want to have a house and kids... I want to have a _life_ with you! Amy... I have fallen so deeply in love with you that there are no words on this earth that could describe how much I love you."

"Steve," She cried, smiling up at him. "I love you."

The super soldier grinned, closing the space between the two. He kissed her gently, not wanting to upset her injuries. Placing his hands at her lower back, Steve pressed her closer to him. Amelia sighed as Steve's chest was being pressed to hers; she ran her hand through his hair and eventually rested at his neck.

Steve's hands ran up her side, exploring her body, but then he pulled away. He didn't go far, but they were both breathless. Steve met Amelia's eyes with confidence. "Marry me..."

"Yes," She laughed, placing a light kiss on his mouth.

A cough at the door broke the couple apart, turning to look who had interrupted them, only to see that the remaining Howling Commandos were in the doorway.

"Thought we would check up on Steve!" Bucky grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. "But it's clear that he is being taken care of!"

Steve grabbed his book from the nightstand and threw it at his best friend. "Nobody asked you!"

Bucky easily dodged the book and chuckled. "Fine, I'm not going to give you that special velvet box you asked me to get."

"Hand it over!" The super soldier stalked over to Bucky, holding out his hand.

"Only if you say; please." Bucky smirked, he always loved pushing Steve's buttons.

Steve glared, taking a step forward. "Please."

The Howling Commandos laughed and Bucky gave Steve the blue velvet box. It look like he was about to say something, but Steve slammed the door in their faces and walked back to next Amelin on the bed.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched in amusement. "What was that all about?"

"I told Bucky to buy me something..." He sighed, meeting her eyes as he opened the box. "I've been planning this for sometime now and the ring just got finished."

"How long was I out?"

"About a week and a half." Steve smiled, taking Amelia's left hand in his. "Bucky actually chose the ring out and helped pay for it..."

Finally looking down, the doctor gasped. The ring was platinum with a diamond that was the size of an average pearl, but instead of smaller diamonds on either side? Beautiful carvings.

Amelia looked up and met Steve's eyes, and grinned. "You always seem to surprise me, Captain."

"I'm glad." He laughed, slipping the ring on her ring finger. "Means you'll never get bored."

"Of you?" Amelia chuckled, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck and pulled him closer. "I don't think that's even possible... I'm gonna have to thank Bucky later though, it was amazing of him to do this for you."

Steve grinned and brought his lips to hers; kissing her sweetly this time. He ran his hands up her back and rested them just under her shoulder blades, pressing her closer to him as they kissed.

Once again, the couple was interrupted... But this time by a swift knock.

Sighing, Steve answered, but didn't move a muscle away from Amelia. "Come in..."

The door opened and revealed a certain british woman wearing bright red lipstick. Immediately, Amelia grinned, releasing Steve and waved the woman over. Peggy rolled her eyes with a grin, but did as her Godmother asked of her; she walked over and gave the woman a hug.

"I see your healing nicely," She laughed, giving Steve a look.

The doctor laugh, pulling away to get a look at Peggy. "I wouldn't know, I've been in a coma for the past week and a half. What did I miss?"

Peggy held up a folder, looking at Steve. "That's actually why I'm here... Captain, there's a new mission."

Steve looked at her confused, then grabbed the folder and opened the contents; reading them closely. Then he met Amelia's eyes. "They have located Doctor Zola,"

"Let's get going then." She started to get up, but was pushed down by Steve and Peggy. The doctor gave them a disbelieving look. "You want me to stay behind..."

"You _just_ woke up from a coma." Peggy argued, standing up straight. "We need to make sure you're fully capable to go on a field mission, until then? You stay put."

Scoffing, the doctor looked towards her now fiancee, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Amelia glared at them. "No! I am not staying here-"

"Amy," Steve cut her off with pleading eyes. " _Please?_ I'll be back before you know it."

They both stared at one another for a long moment, before Amelia folded her arms in a sigh and nodded. "Fine... But I am not staying in this bed for another _second_."

Peggy laughed and started to pull out the IV. "I'll go get you something better to wear."

"Thank you, Peggy." Amelia smiled, then turned to Steve.

Waiting until the agent closed the door, Steve helped his fiancee up and hugged her close to him; lifting her off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend over.

"I love it when you hug me like this," She sighed, securing her hold on his neck even more and burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Amelia looked up at Steve and placed a hand on either side of his face. "For scaring you..."

Smiling, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You made up for it by agreeing to marry me."

"I'm glad."

Peggy returned ten minutes later with on of her baby blue dress, new undergarments and matching shoes. Helping Amelia with her make up quickly while Steve had to put his tie and jacket back on, the three of them walked to the pub where the Howling Commandos were most likely waiting for Steve.  
They got there and the soldiers were already singing happy, loud songs. But when Bucky spotted the three of them entered, he shushed his comrades.

"So, Captain America! I do believe we need an introduction of this beautiful lady that you're holding hands with!" Steve's best friend smirked at Amelia, already knowing what was going to happen.

Dugan looked between them, confused. "What do you mean? It's just Amy!"  
Grinning from ear to ear, the super soldier shook his head and raised his fiancee's left hand to show it to the Howling Commandos. "She's no longer 'just Amy', Dum Dum... She's the future Mrs. Captain America."

They all cheered, but stopped when they saw James standing with a smirk and his bear in hand. He cleared his throat, trying to be dramatic. "That's not going to work out?"

"What do you mean?" Steve looked confused and somewhat scared that the twin would reject their engagement.

"Because!" He took a long drink of his beer, finishing it totally, then slamming it on the table. "We're Canadian!"

They all looked at James for a silent moment, then bursted into laughter.

"Who knew Captain America would be marrying a Canadian!" Dugan held his stomach in laughter.

The night had been filled with laughter and smiles, but somewhere during that Amelia had dragged Bucky away from the loud group.

"Amy! Are you already trying to have an affair with me!" He faked a gasp, pretending to look around. "I thought you would at least you second year of marriage!"

Amelia slugged his arm, but then brought him into a hug. "Steve told me what you did... You didn't have to."

Laughing, the soldier hugged her back. "I wanted to, he's my best friend! He didn't have enough money or enough taste to choose a ring, think of it as an early wedding present."

"Thank you," She grinned, pulling away. "You know, I haven't told you this, but... I love you, Bucky."

"Already confessing your feelings too!" He gasped again. "What a day it is to be alive!"

Rolling her eyes, the doctor sighed; scrunching up her nose. "In fact, I'm kind of jealous of you... You know Steve better than anyone else here, I envy you."

Bucky became serious as he looked over at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah... He's a great guy, I only want what's best for him and that's you."

Smiling at each other, the two walked back to the group. Steve gave her an raised eyebrow, but she waved him off.

Soon the day had turned into night and suddenly the Howling Commandos had to pack up for their next mission. They all walked their separate ways, except Steve and Amelia. They walked towards Steve's bunker.

As soon as they got there, Amy helped Steve shave and packed; finishing the chores faster together. And when they were done, Steve threw the duffel bag at the door, then wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist.

"I don't want to go," He pulled her to his chest.

Running her hands threw his hair, Amelia sighed. "I don't want you to go..."

Slowly, he kissed her, trying to savor that moment because neither one knew how long they would be apart for. Sighing against his lips, Amelia ran her hands down his chest and unzips his jacket; pushing it down his large biceps.

Pulling away to throw the jacket away, Steve kissed her more passionately now. He pulled her hair, giving him more access to her mouth; licking her bottom lip as though he was asking permission to enter her mouth.

Amelia groaned and let his tongue slip into her mouth while he's entered his... Their kissing becoming more heated now, exploring each other's mouth. While Steve dug his fingers into Amelia's waist, she got rid of his tie and now was frantically unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away once more to get of that shirt, then pulled off his t-shirt underneath to save time.

Taking labored breaths, Amelia studied Steve up and down; appreciating how chiseled he was. Then she reached behind her, pulling down the zipper to her dress and suddenly she was only in her white lace slip. Their eyes met, both cloud with the lust for each other. And then they were kissing one another again.

Groaning when she bit his lip, Steve lifted the doctor off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve had her thighs in a firm grip as he started to kiss down her neck. Arching her back into his kisses, the super soldier groaned with pleasure as their hips grinded onto each others.

In the heat of his kissing, Steve had walked towards the bed and laid Amelia down.

"Steve..." She sighed, running her hand threw his hair.

The Captain pulled away only a few centimeters, his breath hot against her skin. "Maybe we should stop..."

Steve wasn't meeting her eyes, so she cupped his face and made him look at her. Amelia smiled at him, tracing his features with her fingers lightly. "If that's what you want..."

"You're not mad?" He asked, looking guilty.

"Steve, I'm not marrying you for sex." She laughed, caressing his neck and shoulder. "I love you and I will respect you... Now, let's go to bed."

Standing up, the super soldier walked towards his forgotten t-shirt and tossed it to his finacee. "Here, you can sleep in that."

Blushing slightly, Amelia excused herself to the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she saw Steve already in his bed with his back turned. The doctor couldn't help but smile and climbed into the bed with him.

Feeling her next to him, Steve laid on his back and grinned at his fiancee. "I like my clothes on you.."

"Well, I don't have a proper nightie." She rolled her eyes, laying her head on Steve's chest. "But, you t-shirt is so big it might as well be."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her forehead. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

 **SO? How do you think? Do you love it?**


	8. Bucky

**HERE! The next chapter! Sadly, this is the end...**

The next morning, Steve had to wake Amelia up. They both got ready and walked out of the room, holding each other's hand as they walked.

Catching up to the other Howling Commandos at the plane, the doctor pulled Steve into one more hug. He all but melted in her arms, wrapping his arms around her and playing with the ends of her hair.

Amelia went on her tippy toes and kissed her fiancee slowly, but after a long moment she let him go. "Be safe,"

"I will." He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you."

Steve smiled, grabbing his bag. "I love you, too."

Then he loaded onto the plane, waving his beautiful woman goodbye and buckled up in his seat.

00000000000

Her first thought when the alarms came on was; I should have gone with Steve. But by the time she had finished her thought, she was being dragged away by Peggy to the nearest bunker. Now, Amelia was no stranger to being bombed or shot at, it was actually a good portion of her life... It was watching families race to get away from building and babies crying that had shocked her. Even in the bunker, it seemed they all got more nervous.

The children only know half of what was going on, only giving confused stares at their parents. But as the night dragged on, even the naive children began to cry.

"Are you alright?" Peggy took her godmother's hands in hers, squeezing them comfortingly.

Not meeting her eyes, Amelia just stared at the strangers all around her. "I've been through worse,"

Agent Carter chewed her lip, trying to think of a way to distract her godmother. But, she decided that there wasn't anything that was really worth talking about because it wouldn't distract Amelia. So, all she could hope that she can perhaps distract the locals. "Do you remember that song you used to sing to me? To help me fall asleep?"

Amelia studied her for a moment, then started to sing the blissful lullaby that her own mother sang to her once upon a time. Hearing it now? It seemed to calm Peggy's nerves already and beforeing she knew it? She was swaying to the song as well as their neighbors.

Everyone became silent as the lovely doctor sang, relaxing as the song went on.

After their day in the bunker, Amelia and Peggy had returned to base, only to receive news that the Howling Commandos would be returning shortly. It had shocked the doctor that they would return in only three days, usually they had spent more time out. But, she didn't say anything.

Instead, she decided to return to her apartment and freshen up.

She had showered and put on a yellow sundress, to help brighten up the day. Then she returned to base.

Walking around, Amelia could tell that a certain gloom has settled onto everyone. She looked around and saw a familiar redhead. "Dugan, what's wrong? Why are you home so early? Did you get Zola? Where's-"

"We lost Bucky..." Were his only words.

It was like someone had ripped her heart out... She couldn't breath. Amelia had come to love Bucky like a brother and wanted nothing but for him to live a full, happy life. She thought back to Abraham, thinking about how he was able at least _live_ his life, but Bucky? He was still so young, knowing nothing but the army...

"W-where's Steve?" She choked out, wiping her loose tears.

Dugan met her eyes and sighed. "Saw him going to the pub, at least what's left of it."

Thanking him, Amelia ran out of the base. She was heartbroken at Bucky's death, but Steve? He must feel destroyed inside... James Buchanan Barnes was his best friend, his brother. To suddenly lose him? Is unimaginable for Steve.

Finally getting to the ruined pub, she saw walking out; looking emotionless.

"Peggy!" She called, catching up with her. "How is he?"

The agent sighed, giving up the grief she had for Steve. "He needs you..."

She didn't any more confirmation, Amelia walked inside the pub.

Steve sat there all alone, sipping his drink, trying to remain composed. He knew that Amelia was there, he just couldn't look at her... Because is he did? All that composer he had built up would crumble and he would up a crying mess, and he didn't want her to see that.

Walking right to him, she didn't say anything... Only came from behind him and hugged his shoulders, kissing his hair. She kept caressing him, making sure he knew that she was there.

Clenching his tumbler tighter, he choked out. "I-I watched him fall... I could have saved him, I could have saved him."

"Steve," Amelia voice was firm as she came around and stared him right in the eye. She cupped his face and sighed. "I wish there was something I could do, I wish I could go back in time and stop all of you from leaving... But I can't. All I can do, right now? Is hold you and tell you that Bucky loved you and he would want you to live your life."

Tears already in his eyes started to fall, but he didn't stop them. But as more feel his crying became sobs. Amelia hugged him to her stomach, rubbing his back as he grabbed at her back. They didn't say anything because there was nothing to be said...

After a few minutes, Steve straightened and wiped his tears, then looked up at Amelia with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"I love you," She replied, kissing his forehead.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and standing up. "Come on, let's go back."

Amelia studied his eyes for a moment and found that he held a new determination that wasn't there before. He was determined to get revenge for his best friend. Nodding, the doctor started walking.

000

As they got to the bunker, Amelia was met by Colonel Phillips and James. James was giving her a broad grin while Phillips was studying her with disbelief.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, looking down at her and Steve's interlocked hands. "Is this because I'm engaged to Captain Rogers?"

The old man didn't so even a flinch of emotion, only sighed. "All right... Doctor Howlett, if you would follow me? Rogers, you'll be waiting for me to give you new orders."

Amelia gave Steve a confused look, but he only shrugged and walked towards the conference room. As they walked the Colonel explained that they have Zola in custody and already questioned him.

"So why are you telling me this?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Phillips stopped with his hand on the door handle, looking emotionless as always. "Because your brother guarantees that you can make him pour every little secret he has locked up in the big brain of his."

Her eyebrows shot up, suprised that her brother would bring up those days in the Civil War."I don't think you'll agree to my method-"

"If it works? I don't care." He opened the door.

Amelia sighed, and walked in with a smile. The man sitting at the table was mousish and obviously suspicious of the woman in front of him.

He smiled. "Are they trying seduction, now?"

His voice was heavily accented and his comment could only make the doctor grimace. But she sat down anyway, folding her hands in her lab. " _Tell me, about the research you've been doing for Schmidt, Doctor Zola."_ She spoke fluently in German.

This obviously suprised Zola, but he still only smile. " _And what if I say no?"_

"I was hoping you would say that," She grinned, tossing a piece of hair over her shoulder then glared at the man in front of her. "You see, I may not look it, but I am apart of the elite group that has been taking down Hydra bases... And I've come to know those men _very_ well, especially Captain America."

"How does this-"

Zola was cut off by a slap to the face... When he looked back to the woman, she was still smiling. "I wasn't finished, Doctor... You see, Bucky, you know Bucky; the man that was recently killed because of Hydra? He's my fiancee's closest friend, you can probably guess you that is by now!" Then her smile faded and only rage remain. "Now, you can imagine how much I'm going to enjoy making you talk... Because every scream you make? Will never compare to the pain you have caused Steve."

The man swallow, still being stubborned. "No."

Amelia sighed, then suddenly the table was being thrown across the room; leaving nothing between the two of them. She quickly closed the space between them, grabbing him by his collar and pinned him to the wall. "You do not want to be stubborn, Doctor... It will only bring you pain and I am capable of causing you so much pain that you will wish that you were never born. I can rip apart every cell in your body, put you back together, only to I can do it again and again and again, until you tell me _everything_ I want to know... Do you understand?"

"Yes!" He cried, nodding his head frantically. Zola was truly terrified of this woman in front of him... Never had he seen someone with such a look in their eyes. The look was murderous, angry and shockingly? Calm. Just by her eyes, Zola could see that she tortured many before him and his instinct told him that many of them didn't survive.

"Good," She dropped him, walking to the table and fixing it the way it was, then smiled. " _Let's start in the beginning, please._ "

It took over thirty minutes to get something useful, but it took almost six hours to get the whole story. Luckily by that time, Colonel Phillips already signed off on another mission and they were ready to go. Only... Steve wanted her to stay.

It took quite a bit of convincing to let Amelia go on this mission of Steve, but after a glare and a shout? The super solider yielded under his fiancee's command. But he wasn't going to let her come with _him_ , so she was assigned with the other Howling Commandos on the edge of the mountain; awaiting for the signal.

"I really hope this works..." Jim said, making sure that everything was in place.

Mouty looked away from the binoculars and laughed nervously. "You and me both!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, checking her gun one more time. "Hey, your not the ones riding piggy back with Dugan."

"Where's James, anyway?" The redhead looked around.

"He went with the Colonel and Peggy," Jim answered, handing out a rambling hooks to Mouty and Dugan.

The three men took aim and released the hooks, that attached to the other side nicely. The all grabbed onto their rides, while Amy stepped in front of Dugan. She was giving him a deadly glare. "If you drop me? I will kill you."

Dugan laughed and took hold of the iron bar as Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist. "No worries, I always wanted to hold ya like this! Just not on a side of a mountain."

"I'm engaged," She replied dully, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't mean I can't dream!" And he leapt off the mountain causing Amelia to gasp.

She watched the edge of the mountain become smaller and smaller as she waited for Dugan to burst through the window. In a silent moment, Amelia said a pray... A pray that she and Steve will be able to survive this.

"Get ready!" Dugan yelled and the doctor tensed for impact.

He swung forward so his feet would come in first, and as he landed; grabbing for his gun and helping Amelia to stand straight at the same time.

Then they started shooting while Steve started after Schmit.

"Steve!" Amelia called as Mouty threw him his shield. The super soldier turned, about to tell her he needed to go, but he was cut off by her lips. She kissed him fiercely and quickly, after making her point she pushed him away with a smirk. "Go get him!"

He nodded and ran after Red Skull.

Amelia turned to the other Howling Commandos and sighed. "I'll take one hallway, you take the other?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jim said, already walking past her.

Rolling her eyes, she ran down the opposite hallway; taking out as all the Hydra soldier's she saw. She did start to see the task force coming in, meaning that Peggy was onsite. Carefully, Amelia started walking towards the research area.

She couldn't pass a chance to see the original notes of Doctor Zola. But, before she could even get a glimpse at the notes, a soldier grabbed her arm. "Agent Carter wants you in the communication room."

000

"Peggy, this is my choice." Steve said firmly. "Peggy?"

It seemed forever ago that Peggy radioed for Amelia to be sent up to the communications room and she hoped that her Godmother would hurry. The agent would hate to having to tell Amelia secondhand of their conversation... "I'm here."

"Tell Amy, I'm going to need a rain check on that dance." He tried to make the situation lighter than it really was.

Peggy's bottom lip quivered as she nodded. "All right... I'll tell her to plan for a week next Saturday at the Stork Club".

"You got it." His instant reply was.

"Eight O'clock, on the dot." She let a loose tear fall, not trying to cover them up. "Don't you dare be late, she's head over heels for you! Understood?"

He was silent for a moment. "You know I still don't know how to dance?"

Peggy closed her eyes, trying to speak clearly. "She'll show you how... Just be there."

"I'll have the band play something slow." His breathes started to become a little faster as the static became louder. "I'd hate to step on her..."

"Steve? Steve?" She called, not wanting it to be true. "Steve?!"

But it was no use... Steve Rogers was gone. Peggy hung her head and cried, unable to hold back anymore. Then she thought about her Godmother and how destroyed she would be...

That's when she heard thundering footsteps coming into the room... The agent looked up and already knew it was Amelia.

She was out of breath and looking around, then her eyes found Peggy's. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Where's Steve?"

"Amy..." Peggy choked out and shook her head.

The meaning it Amelia like a ton of bricks... She shook her head, suddenly unable to breath. She looked around the room, trying to catch her breath. "No... No! No, no, no! He _can't!_ He promised me! No! He-" Amelia's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Peggy wiped her tears and walked to her Godmother, getting on her knees and wrapped her arms around the woman. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

00000000000

Amelia didn't join the Howling Commandos in their mourning, in fact, Amelia took the first flight back to New York with Howard. She just needed to get away from everything, especially anything that involved the war. James didn't go back to New York with her, he went to find Victor which was somewhat a relief to Amelia...

She loved her brothers, but due to recent events? She didn't want to be near them, anyone in fact...

Howard had offered her a place where no one would bother her while she worked, a place where she could be _alone._

Because the moment Steve died? Was the moment Amelia became broken.

For months she had holed herself into her lab, working on everything and anything. Even started to research more on the super soldier serum to get her mind off Steve. BUt when that didn't work, she went to college.

Biochemistry, astronomy, physics and engineering. She couldn't stop trying to get her mind off Captain America.

"Amy?" Howard knocked on the door leading into her lab.

She was reading a thick textbook, looking up in a daze. "What?"

The genius walked over to the woman and smiled. "We are going to create an agency... One that will protect people and preserver unidentified items."

"How does this pertain to me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We need someone to be head of the medical division," He explained, taking the book in her hands and putting it down. "And you need to get out of this lab."

Amelia studied him for a long moment, thinking about his proposition. She looked around her lab and saw how full it was... Full of distractions. Finally she looked back to Howard. "This agency... What is it called?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," He smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Shield for short."

She could only laugh, they were determined to name it after the one weapon Captain America used. Amelia stood and smiled sadly at Howard. "Okay..."

Howard grinned and started telling her about all the things they wanted to do with Shield and who all was on board.

 **So? How do you like it? Question... Do you want to have a story that involves when Logan becomes Wolverine? I already have an idea for post Avengers or at least a love interest. What would you guys like to happen? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just need help trying to think up a plot for the next story...**


	9. Steve

**You thought I wouldnt have this part did you? I was just being evil! Hehe! Anyway, here is THE last chapter!**

Seventy long years passed and not a day had gone by that Amelia didn't think of Steve. To this day, she still wore the engagement ring he gave her; not having the heart to take it off.

She was able to distract herself most days by helping Shield and playing with her nephew; Tony, but during the late hours of night... Amelia found herself searching for what had happened to her brothers after what happened Africa.

It had been decades since she last talked to them, and she was starting to believe that had killed each other. Until a strange professor found her in the outskirts in Calcutta, helping the infamous Bruce Banner remain in control.

That was six months ago... Ever since she was at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters _trying_ to help her twin brother. Who didn't even know his real name...

Charles invited her to help him and she did, but he didn't think about what would happen to Amelia...

00000

He could hear the fight that was taking place in the gym. It was the only sound echoing the empty hallways, which were usually filled with chattering students, but they weren't any in sight. Rolling towards the gym, he soon found that all the student were watching the two fighting.

The woman was wearing black yoga pants that went to her midcalf, complimenting the blue sports bra. The bra exposed all tattoos, but mostly the one that ran along her spine; it was Tibetan which meant to live and die without regrets. She had her hair in a tight high ponytail, but even then it was hitting her waist. While the man just thrown away his shirt and wore his jeans.

Amelia and Logan were sparring, one of the deadliest fighting matching the professor has seen. Charles could tell that the doctor was fighting out of sheer rage while Logan was trying to dodge and get away from his twin sister's attacks.

The students were gawking at how such a small and kind woman could become so dangerous... Parting like the see, the students let Charles past.

Rolling to the very edge of the mat, the professor called out to the siblings. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to read your mind?"

"She just attacked me." Logan explained, taking a few steps back.

"Amy?" The professor turned to Amelia, raising an eyebrow.

Taking in a heavy breath, the woman eyes' began to tear up, but her rage remainded. "I just... I can't _do_ this anymore." Putting her hands down in defeat, looking over at Charles now. " _Everyday_ , Charles... Everyday I have to look at him and see all the mistakes I've made, and all the things I've _lost_!"

"I understand, but-"

"NO!" She screamed, making all the students take a step back in fear. Amelia rubbed her face and trying not to get overly emotional. "Damn it! I _tried,_ Charles, I really did! But I can't keep doing this! Being around my brother who I haven't seen for _decades_ , trying to help him remembering things that I have been trying to _move on_ from! I'm driving myself insane!" Amelia took a breath, calming herself before looking between her brother and the professor. "I can't stay another second... I'm going home."

Logan shook his head, not wanting her to leave. 'You can't! You're the only link to my past!"

"I don't care," She growled, clenching her fists.

Rolling to Amelia, Charles nodded. "I'll have the jet ready for you in ten minutes."

"Thank you..."

Amelia turned on her heel and walked towards the room she was given. She didn't pack any clothes; only grabbed a necklace she had gotten in Calcutta, a bracelet from Phil Coulson and the photo of Steve she always traveled with.

These were the only things Amelia refused to leave behind... These were the things that somehow became part of the doctor.

The bracelet was received first, about ten years ago when she and Phil were dating... The agent had bought her the gold band for their year anniversary. It was engraved with someone that Phil told her on their first date; 'It's okay to move forward'.

While the necklace was a simple necklace that Bruce had bought her as a thanks for helping him learn to control.

The two men became important in Amelia's life, she couldn't imagine her life without them now that she had become to know them. But there wasn't anyone who could replace the man she lost seventy years ago.

Having what she wanted, the doctor made her way to the private jet, calling Tony on the way. He had promised that Happy would be there to pick her up when the plane landed.

"Pepper's been asking me about you," He groaned. "Asking who my daughter's mother was and such..."

Rolling her eyes, Amelia climbed into the plane and took a seat; signing to the pilot to take off. "Maybe you should tell her."

The genius scoffed, a banging following after. "Oh yeah, tell my girlfriend that my 'daughter' isn't actually my daughter, but is actually a hundred and eighty-year-old that was my father's best friend, and Captain America's fiancee! Yeah, she will totally believe that."

"Then tell her that it was some bimbo who just dropped me at your doorstep..." Amelia sighed, taking her hair out of the tight ponytail; only to be distracted by the tattoo on her wrist. It was the greek symbol of eternity, it was her first tattoo and she had gotten it with Tony on a dare. He was seventeen and wanted to see her reaction to the pain. "Hey, are the apartments done in the tower?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, grunting after a moment. It was obvious he was working on something, but Amelia didn't know what. Probably a new Iron Man suit. "I'll have one stocked and ready for you, any requests?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the doctor nodded. "Lots of whiskey and Pepper free... She's been trying to get me to do some press conference for months."

"You got it!" He replied, then hung up.

Amelia shook her head and put her phone down, taking this time to freshen up in the bathroom.

00000

Before Amelia went to find Happy, she stopped at one of the shops and bought herself a long grey sweater to cover up her sports bra. Wondering around for the moment, she studied the arrival area for a familiar face.

It took only a few minutes to find the bodyguard, wearing a suit and holding up a sign that held her name on it.

Smiling, the woman walked to him and hooked her arm through his. "I'm glad to see you Happy! I've missed you these past six years..."

"Hmm," Was his only reply as he lead her to the car, opening the back door for her.

Climbing in, Amelia took out her phone and called one other person she hasn't talked to in years. The phone ringed before it was answered with silence, waiting for her to speak first. "You should really start a conversation with a hello, Phil."

"Amy..." He sighed, practically hearing the small smile grow on his face. Then he became cross... "What happened to you?! Went to check up on you in Calcutta and found that you vanished... "

Wincing at his angry tone, the doctor sighed before answering. "Charles Xavier said he found my brother."

"James or Victor?" Phil questioned.

"James," Amelia stated, but the agent could sense the sadness that held in her voice. "But he lost all his memory, didn't even recognize me when he saw me... Anyway, what have you been doing?"

The agent hesitated at the question, not sure how to answer her... How could he tell her that Captain America had just ran out of the Shield base and into passing traffic. How could he tell her that the love of her life, who she thought dead, was actually alive and well. "Nothing... Just some missions with classified members, who you already know about."

"When am I going to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye?" She laughed, knowing all the stories; from dating Phil and the field reports she would hack into. "They sound like nice people."

Phil hummed in agreement, watching as Nick Fury was talking to the out of place super soldier. "Where are you now?"

"Coming from the airport in New York," Amelia said as the car came to a sudden stop, Happy explaining that there was some men in the middle of the street.

"What?!" The agent choked, looking around to see if he could spot her car but saw nothing.

Groaning, Amelia looked at Happy through the mirror. "I'm just going to walk, a subway is only a block or two away from here."

"Yes, ma'am." Happy nodded.

Pulling her sweater closer, Amelia walked to the left. "Yeah, I know... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but it was something of short notice. Anyway, I would love to meet up and-"

"How about now?" He cut her off, already getting out of his car and walking towards the subway station. "I'm actually in the same traffic jam... We can meet up and get something to eat, catch up and tell war stories."

"Why do I feel like you are trying to distract me?" The woman laughed, looking up at the street sign. "I'm at the corner of thirty-fifth street."

Phil ran towards the street, already seeing Amelia standing there; looking as beautiful as always. "And what if I am? You wouldn't complain."

Laughing, the doctor ran a hand through her hair. "You know me too well, Coulson."

There wasn't an answer, instead the doctor felt an arm wrapped around her waist and turn her around. "Hello there,"

"Phil..." She grinned, hung up her phone and putting it in her pocket. "It's been too long... I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything."

"You got me the last card for my vintage Captain America trading card collection, you no longer need to give me any gifts." The agent smiled, in the only way he could. Then he saw the golden band on her wrist... Phil grinned. "I can't believe you still have that."

Shrugging, Amelia hooked her arm through his and walked towards the substation. "It's a reminder... You know how much of a sentimental I am, Phil."

"I know," He laughed.

00000

They arrived at the Stark Tower after a long lunch, where Phil took almost ten minutes in the bathroom. But as they arrived in the the tower, Amelia was quickly led to the elevator where Jarvis was already taking her to her assigned floor.

But before they got to her floor, she felt Phil grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw that he looked at her with a serious look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think there is another way to do this..." Phil sighed, studying Amelia like it would be his last time looking at her. "Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so showing you his the only way."

Raising an eyebrow, The doctor took a step closer to Phil. "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. But Amelia didn't pay much attention to it, she only looked at the agent; trying to figure out what get him so concerned.

That's when she heard it... It was a voice she could never forget. Looking over into the common area of the apartment, there stood a man. Muscular, tall and blonde.

Letting out a breath Amelia didn't know she was holding in for seventy years, the name escaped her lips as she took in her first fresh breath of air. "Steve..."

 **BTW I have a one shot of Wolverine: Origins... And I have decided that Avengers will not be in Amelia POV, but in a completely new characters! I already her back story and everything planned out, though she want have a story published of her backstory... Anyway! I will be posting the one shot probably right after I publish this, so yeah...**


	10. CAST YOUR VOTE

**So I posted the first chapter to the Sequel; The Risk of Mending A Broken Heart! It featuring a completely new character with old characters too! Anyway... I still have yet to choose** ** _who_** **to pair this Oc with... SO MESSAGE ME YOUR VOTES! These are your choices! Phil, Clint and Bruce! Majority wins! Anyway, here is a sneak peak of the new story!**

Amelia watched the woman closely... Her brunette hair curled so it was barely above her collarbone, the light blue dress bringing out her green eyes that were stuck behind broad glasses. The dress she wore was tight fitting until her waist, where it naturally flowed until the ground; a slit leading up to her mid thigh; no one would suspect that the woman actually had a pistol and two combat knives under that dress.

But Amelia did... She knew because she had been watching this woman for months now and she had only come to the conclusion that she would be the perfect replacement for her.

"Why do keep coming to these things?" Steve whispered into the doctor's ear, not feeling comfortable in the crowded room.

It was the third gala this month and Steve was beginning to get annoyed.

Smirking, Amelia pressed closer to the soldier; leaning into his ear so that he lips touched his neck, causing him to shiver. "Because of that woman over there in the blue dress... She's a bodyguard for some rich man named; Richard Clegor."

"And we are stalking her because...?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his beloved.

"She's going to replace me at Shield." Amelia simply stated, her eyes going back to the woman. "But just to make sure... I've organized a little test."

Before Steve could ask her what she met, five butlers drew out their guns and shot the ceiling; causing several screams.

The soldier was quick to protect his love, covering her with his own body. Amelia placed her hand on his shoulder and pointed towards the woman they had been watching only seconds before, telling him to watch her.

Before the butlers even got out their guns, the woman walked over to the first one and knocked him out quickly. After the shots had been fired; she then proceeded to reach within her dress and taken out her two combat knives and unarmed the other two. Picking up the unconscious butler's pistol, the woman pointed then at the remaining attackers.

"Put down your guns slowly, and no one will get hurt. " Her voice was calm, soothing almost. It was almost like she was singing a lullaby to a young child, it just seemed to be at a constant calm.

The two men shared a look and pointed their guns at her. The redhead speaking for the both of them. "I don't think you have the-"

Two shots fired, the woman had shot the gun holders through the knees; making them crippled. "I don't care much for your tone."

Slowly everyone stood up, Steve and Amelia slightly impressed of how well the woman had dealt with the situation.

Folding his arms, Steve nodded. "Okay, what's her name?"

"Lydia Amunet Osborn," She grinned, hooking her arm with his and walking slowly towards Lydia. "A U.S. Marine sniper with a _very_ unique gift... She has eidetic memory, she can remember anything she reads, hears and sees."

 **YAY! Remember! Phil, Clint or Bruce... CAST IN YOUR VOTE!**


End file.
